Spy Or Love?
by Kristen McNeely
Summary: It's their 7th year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has come back from the dead! This is a story about how Draco has a choice of being a spy or choosing love, and a story about Blaise and Ginny. The war has begun, whos side will Draco choose? DMHG, BZGW
1. Fear And The Shape Of Things To Come

**Spy or Love?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, lucky J.K...

**Chapter 1: Fear And The Shape Of Things To Come**

He looked about the room. The sorting hat sitting on top of it's self was muttering to it's self, more then likely rehearsing it's new song for the sorting that year. He rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to the big wooden desk before him. He couldn't count how many times he'd been in his office but this was the first time he had ever been afraid to be there, after all, a Malfoy's never afraid, or that's how he'd been taught. He just couldn't help it, if Dumbledore refused him then his life was done, however he knew that he would have to beg, and a Malfoy doesn't beg either. His reputation as he knew it was shot, but which did he care more about now? His life or his reputation?

He ran his still pale hand through his almost white hair. Draco touched his nose to make sure it was still straight. Ever since Mudblood Granger punched him in third year he touched it from time to time, afraid he would find it off kilter again. He looked at his watch. Ten minutes he'd been sitting here, felt more like and hour. Where was Dumbledore? In fact, he shouldn't be anywhere at all.

Dumbledore's 'death' had scared everyone. The only wizard Voldemort was ever afraid of was dead and the "boy-who-lived" had no tutor. Somehow he had managed to arise, walking out of his tomb and up to the castle a couple days after his funeral looking better then he had when he was 'alive.' He wasn't a zombie, or at least not in the typical sense because he was still the same old Dumbledore... just arisen from the grave. Shudders grew through his body. Draco had fled to the Malfoy Manor where he lived alone for a month and then couldn't stand to live in fear any longer. The only place he knew he'd be safe was here at Hogwarts and yet he wished he was anywhere else. He'd tried to kill Dumbledore, he'll never let him back in he thought to himself. How could he be so stupid?

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." Draco had stood up to go but just when Dumbledore came in. Even after all that happened and considering whom he was talking to, he still had the same sparkle in his eye and the same calm voice.

He sat down in his chair and put his elbows up on his desk linking his fingers, studying the pale boy. Draco sat back down and looked back at him, trying to remain calm.

"What brings you here Mr. Malfoy? I assume you're over your want of killing me, so I guess that's not why your here." he said still very calm, smiling slightly.

"No sir... You know as well I do that I wouldn't have killed you... I was just scared. My father got me into something I couldn't get out of. I'm here to ask for your forgiveness, because I need your help. The only way I'm safe is here at Hogwarts. I fear that Voldemort's after me... because I didn't do my job and I'm not following him any longer. Please Professor, I need your help." he said in his most pleading voice. Inside, he was screaming! A Malfoy had just begged! His ancestors would be turning over in their graves if they knew.

"I thought that might be why you came, but Voldemort will eventually come to Hogwarts, and there will be a time when I cannot stop him. You are not completely safe, but for now... I suppose you can stay. However, if you do anything to hurt staff or students, I will be forced to expel you. That will also be the case if I find out that you've had any contact with a Death Eater or Voldemort. Do you understand?" Dumbledore looked at Draco sternly, his half moon glasses having slid far down on his nose.

After all that has happened he trusted Draco. Of course he knew there was a good chance that Dumbledore would let him back, he could never turn down someone in trouble. For this, Draco grateful. He looked up at the old man and he felt something change. All the hatred his father had fed him about Dumbledore, turned into a mixed feeling of like and distrust. He supposed it was better to keep his opinions about Dumebledore open, just in case something ever happened and he needed to choose Voldemort's side if need be... that is if Voldemort ever let him live.

"Yes sir, I understand. Thank you for forgiving me, I don't know where I'd go if you turned me away, but I would fully understand why you would do it." Draco said, making sure that he sounded completely sorry.

"Of course I would take you in. If someone's in trouble I like to help as best I can, and you didn't really want to kill me, I know that there is good and bad in everyone, yin and yang. The world wouldn't be as interesting if it didn't have its opposites. Now, I think the best thing to do is make you Head Boy. I don't think it wise to put you in with your fellow Slytherins, after all I am aware that many of them, if not already, will become Death Eaters eventually, and it's best to keep you away from harm, physical as well as mental. To ensure your safety you will share the Head's dorm with this years Head Girl, Miss Granger. I expect you to treat my hospitality well by treating Miss Granger civilly. I intend to try and create school unity. I would like you two to promote school peace. The password to your common room is 'Peace', Professor McGonagal will show you the way. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy. Oh, and since you're here before school has actually begun, you may wander the castle and the grounds and do what you wish but you may not leave." Dumbledore signaled Draco to stand and led him to the door. Professor McGonagal was just outside the door.

Draco and McGonagal walked towards where the prefects' bath was, he assumed the dorm was near by.

'_Ug... Granger... Why her? Of all the people it could have been…why her? She's my total opposite... maybe that's what Dumbledore ment with his whole yin yang and opposites speech. Great, a whole year living with mudblood.'_

He felt someone looking at him and turned to see McGonagal's face swerve back in front of her.

'_Why was she staring at me?'_ he felt the urge to touch his nose again but didn't.

He hated the way McGonagal walked. It's sort of a mix between a quick walk and a strut. It's almost like she thinks she runs the school. he thought. She made him nervous as well.

She stopped in front of a portrait of the first Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. They smiled and asked for the password.

"Peace. Thank you Professor but you can leave now." Draco snarled. She scowled at him and strutted off.

Draco went inside the portrait hole to the common room. It was dressed in colours of silver and gold, no doubt for the houses of the Head's. The lights turned on when he entered the room but slowly faded as he walked up the staircase and claimed the room on the left of it as his. When he opened the door, he found that he'd chosen correctly. It was furnished with silver and green with black hangings around the bed. On the blanket was a great snake.

"Perfect." he said out loud and flopped down on the bed.

"I have nothing to change into." he decided he'd have to go get his stuff from the manor the next morning.

Sleep was overcoming him and he spent his last moments awake trying to think of how he was possibly going to be nice to Granger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please guys! If you review and like it, I'll post more chapters, they'll come fairly quick cause I already have two on the go so write in what you think! thanks!


	2. And So It Begins

**Disclamer: I dont own any of this, cept the plot **

**Ok guys, heres the next chapter. I want to thank all of you who reveiwed! You guys are awesome!**

** sexieyessearching: Thanks for being my first reveiwer! I know that I needed to give a 'plausable' answer for Dumbledores return and I'm giving one in this chapter. I sort of took the idea from one the last few chapters in book six, the one with Fawks singing. JK sort of did a like whole chapter with him singing thoughout it, so I thought there must be a reason for it so i derived my explination from that. I wanted to give my story mistery so I thought I'd add the explination in later. Thanks so much for yor reveiw!**

**marajade64: Thanks for reveiwing, I cant wait to write more and get your reveiws!**

**K McNeely: Thanks babe for editing my story and reviewing! love ya lots!**

**AngelXOfXTheXNight: Thanks for the reveiw! The Blaise and Ginny part will come a bit later, but possibly in the next chapter or two I'll start it, I'm not to sure yet.**

**fourthiv: Thanks for saying that you'll probably enjoy my story, I hope you do. Keep reveiwing!**

**Keep reveiwing guys! and for all you who havn't reviewed , do so! i love getting them! ANd now back to the story **

**Chapter 2:And So It Begins**

The Great Hall was decorated in the same way it was every year at the beginning feast. Candles floated about in mid air, the banners of the four houses hung over their respected tables waving slowly in the small breeze. The ceiling once again bewitched to look like the night sky... Hermione got a case of deja vu. Thats one of the first things she said as she had entered the Great Hall for the first time in her first year. It was raining that night had so the ceiling was covered in clouds, little droplets of water coming down and stoping just over her head. It was a cold night and she thanked Merlin that she didn't have to be the one taking the boats up to the castle. She flung her bushy hair to the other side of her face so it wasn't in her way. She saw a flash of white, blond hair to her right when lightning struck outside.

_'Ugh, look at the git, looking at everyone with superiority and looking down upon all of them like their pieces of shit under his shoe. Dumbledore's off his rocker, letting him be Head Boy, let alone letting him come back at all. He may not have killed Dumbledore but he's the reason the events of last year happened at all. He should kissing our arses and being grateful for being alive instead of looking all smug.' _she thought.

"Another year here at Hogwarts and I am pleased to still be the Head Master here. Now as always, the Forbidden Forest is of course out of bounds, detention or even death will come to those who do not heed my warning. Mr. Filtch has added ever more Weasleys Whizards Wheezes to the remaining list of items not allowed in Hogwarts. Should you be caught with these items more then once, I may be forced to hand you over to Mr. Filtch, and that I daresay is the worst possible punishment for any of you. It would be sad to see any of you having to hang by your feet in the dungeons." Dumbledore said, total sincerity on his face. The whole school gaped up at him with fright in their eyes. Dumbledore's mouth cracked into a smile and a gleam returned to his eyes. Filtch's eye grew wide and his mouth smiled an almost sadistic smile. A big, broad smile.

"Do not take me seriously tonight lady's and gentlemen, that was a little taste of an old mans humor. No I would never subject you to that, sorry Mr. Filtch." Filtch's smile turned into a very unhappy face. He thought Dumbledore was finally going to make his dream come true.

"Give a hand for our Head Boy and Girl for this year, Draco Malfoy..." the blond boy to Hermione's right stood up, earning him no applause, only scowls and some purely loathing faces, including those of Harry's and Ron's.

"... and Hermione Granger." she get to her feet. She could feel her face turning crimson and hot because of the thunder of applauses for her name. The whole of Gryffindor table were standing and Harry and Ron were beaming. She sat back down. Even when everything quieted down she still couldn't hear right, ringing still in her ears.

"If you have any concerns about anything and don't feel you would like to come to a teacher directly, you could talk to either of them and I'm sure they'd be quite pleased to help you. Now, as the second to seventh years have probably noticed, we have a new Potions Master this year as well as a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Replacing the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Lupin. This will be his second year teaching here, however not his second in a row, good luck again this year Professor." Lupin stood up when his name was introduced.

Harry, myself, Ron, Ginny and the whole Gryffindore table burst out in roaring whoops and whistles, wildly clapping harder then the rest. Of course the Slytherins patted their palms lightly and pathetically. However there was a new voice applauding Lupins return from the Head table. It was Draco. Hermione heard his loud clapping from right beside her. She looked over at him bewildered that he was being as loud and as enthusiastic as the rest of them. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I will now be teaching the Potions classes. I may not be as good as ex-Professor Snape was-" there was a grumble of an assortment of unpleasant names that rang about the crowd. "- but I am well experienced and trained to teach the subject. Now, before the feast begins I would now like to cure all of your young minds curiosity. " everyone had been wondering the same thing from the moment they saw him sitting on his chair during the sorting. Everyone inhaled deeply.

"I know that you all have been wondering how it was that I came 'back.' I myself would be just as curious. It in fact is quite easy to answer after figuring it out for myself. I'm sure that you are all aware, some more then others, that I owned a phoenix. His name was Fawkes and when it was his turn to 'die' he would burst into flame and be reborn from its ashes. This will regrettably be no more. When I left this world behind Fawkes drew me back. He gave up his immortality to give me one more chance at life. His song filled the air and day after day, slowly drew me back to this world until he could sing no longer. The next time it's his turn to die he will burn and be forever lost but never forgotten. I myself have never heard of a phoenix giving up it's mortality for a human in order to give life, but I guess theres a first time for everything. I hope you are now satisfied, for I can give you no more reason or explanation, for it is all I have as well. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down, even when the food appeared, no one dug in right away, they just sort of sat there, taking it all in. Finally the murmuring began and people started filling their plates.

Draco and Hermione both continued to look at Dumbledore, not in a confused and blown away way, but in a curious and a how-much-is-he-really-not-telling-us kind of way.

Draco started filling his plate with food finally, while Hermione looked out longingly out at Gryffindor table. Ron was of course stuffing his face, not even bothering to really put anything onto his plate, just grabbing things right out of their bowls, two at a time. His hair was longer, not quite as long as his brother Bills, but about the length as the twins was at his age. His face was still slightly pale and filled with freckles from the sun. Harry, sitting beside Ron was talking away to Ginny. Ginny and Harry had still remained really close, despite their decision to break up. Harry's hair had grown out as well and finally curled a bit. He reminded Hermione so much of Sirius that her heart almost gave out.

"Protesting again for SPEW are we Granger or have you just decided that it was best that you rid the world of your dirty blood and starve yourself to death? I must say, it's a good idea, but don't you think you should take a faster route?" Draco had noticed she hadn't touched any food for a long time, he decided it provided him with the perfect opportunity to get at her.

"No Malfoy, I'm sorry I'm not trying to do anything you said, but wow, I cant believe how much you look like an ugly white ferret tonight, it's really not very good appearance on you." she said and his face turned to utmost surprise and then a scowl. She'd just won the conversation. One point to Gryffindor.

Hermione grabbed a drumstick and bit into it. She started shoveling potatoes and anything in her reach onto her plate, she'd just realized how hungry she was.

Harry looked up at the Head table. Hermione was smirking evilly while talking to Draco. Draco looked surprised and then scowled his famous scowl. Well done Hermione, he thought. Harry looked at Draco and felt an anger rise up in him that he'd only felt towards certain people. Snape, Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

How could Dumbledore let that ..._Git... _back into the school, not only was he endangering himself, but also the students and everyone around him. e knew that Dumbledore thought he could see the light in everyone, but there was no light in Draco, it was been squashed out of him at birth by his father and he didn't even think there ever had been any light in the boy at all. He'd be watching Draco's every move, especially since he was going to be around Hermione more, there was no way he was going to let him hurt her.

_'I should have just left and stayed somewhere else with Ron and Hermione and Ginny and searched for the horuxes myself... Dumbledores endangered everything.'_

Ginny was watching Harry silently. She'd been talking to him but trailed off as she noticed he wasn't paying attention but staring at Malfoy. This was going to be an interesting year she thought.

When the feast was over McGonagal waved Hermione and Draco over to her. Draco stood up and walked over to her, Hermione walked up and stood in front of him, but to his side.

_'She thinks shes just oh so superior, shes in for a rude awakening this year. I don't care what Dumbledore says, if I don't get the respect I deserve from her, shes not going to get mine.'_ he thought to himself. He gave her a disgusted look from behind and stepped up to her side.

"I'm to take you two to your rooms. This is mostly for Miss Grangers benefit Mr. Malfoy, but you both may ask questions and I will answer as best I can. Come along." she started walking towards the main doors in the Great Hall. The other students hadn't been dismissed yet so they were able to beat the rush.

They walked down one hall and down a next, through many more halls and steps to come to a part of the castle Hermione hadn't noticed was there, all that time she was at Hogwarts, thinking she knew all about it. She was surprised she didn't notice it on the map in _Hogwarts - A History_, and asked McGonagal about it.

"You've never noticed this part before because it's only seen by people who know it's there. In this case you are the new owners of this wing and so you can see it. I trust that you two can remain civilized and not rack havock on the wing. You have your own bath like the prefects as well as a tub and shower that splits between your rooms. The door to the bath is there-" she pointed to a portrait of 'mother nature.' "- And the door to your common room and bed rooms here." she pointed then to a portrait of which Hermione knew to be the first Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. The portraits were smiling and were holding hands. The real life old Head Boy and Girl were now married and their portraits showed them as they were.

"Your password is 'peace' and classes start at eight o-clock tomorrow. You will be getting both your time tables for classes and your Head's rounds. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Do try to be nice to each other this year, your 18 now, behave like it." and with that she stalked away down their corridor.

The two said the password to the smiling boy and girl and walked into their common room and looked about. Draco had already been in there so he just took a gander and stalked up the stairs leading to his room. Hermione's eyes were all over the room. There was a marble fireplace on the wall in front of her. the room was lit up and as she slowly walked to the staircase the lights dimmed. There were two sofas, both facing the fireplace. Chairs were set in different places around the room, as well as desks.

"So what did you blackmail Dumbledore with so he had to let you back in? There must've been something or hes gone mad." Hermione said to Draco as she was walking up the steps. He turned around to look at her.

"He must be mad then, don't presume Granger. You may know lots of things, but you and being presumable are not a good pair. Go to bed Granger, it's none of your business." Draco said this almost sadly. He turned away from her with that and opened his door and closed it, leaving a dumbfounded Hermione. He laid down on his bed and listened to the rain patting against his window and the lightning and thunder outside as he slowly fell asleep.

All Hermione could think about was his sad eyes.


	3. Humilliation and Hells Redemption

Hey everyone, another chapters here! I might be a little slower getting the next one up but if you review then i'll be tempted to write the next chapter more quicker. Please please review cause I want to know if you like it cause I love writing and I'm wondering if you guys think if I'd make a good writer. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I luv ya all! Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot.

**Chapter 3 Humiliation and Hells Redemption**

"Click... click... click click...HOOT!"

Draco Malfoy awoke to this sound. It was still to early to be getting up and dressed for class yet. His newly rubbed eyes went towards his window. A gray owl was hitting it's beak on the window pane and it hooted at him.

Draco got up and walked lazily tot he window and pushed it open. The owl soar d in and circled the room a few times, making Draco's head spin, before settling down and resting on the top if his own owl's cage. His owl, Luco clattered into the side by the stupid common mail owl dirtying IT'S cage.

Draco took the letter attached to the dirty owls leg and gave it a treat. The bird immediately flew out the window after this, seeing as how Draco's owl almost tipped over it's cage from being in such a frenzy. Draco ripped open the envelope and read the very short letter.

_Draco,_

_Be in you common room at midnight tonight, expect me in the fire._

_S.S._

"What the hell could he possibly want?" Draco asked out loud to no one in particular.

Snape was on the run from the ministry. It would be stupid for him to use the floo network.

"The farther he stays away from me, the better." Draco wanted nothing more to do with his favorite professor. Yes, Snape had saved him from having to kill Dumbledore, and he was great full, but all the same, it couldn't be good what he wanted to to Draco about. It had to be about Voldemort.

There would be no getting back to sleep for him, it just wouldn't happen , to many things going through his head. He went to the door that opened to his and Hermione's adjoined bath.

The bath room was made like the prefects bath. The tub had all kinds of faucets, but it wasn't as big nor as deep as the prefects bath. If they wanted to swim and have a big bath they had to use the prefects.

The showers in the bathroom were just as good as the tub. The water that came from the shower head always changed temperatures to match the person using it so the water was always perfect. It also changed according to the seasons and a person could also change the temperatures at will. The floor was padded so that your feet wouldn't hurt or slide around.

Draco took off his green silk night shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower.

Hermione awoke because she heard rushing water. She rolled over and concluded that the noise was someone in the shower. She looked up at the clock and it read six o-clock.

'_Way to early to be up.'_ she thought maybe Malfoy had taken a shower before bed that night and left the water running.

She got up and walked over the the bathroom door. She opened it and her mouth dropped open. There, through the clear glass shower doors, was Draco. He had his back to her thank God, but she still had full view of his ass.

His body was tanned slightly, though still pale but you could see where his short would start and end. His back was splayed with water droplets.

Hermione finally started backing up to the door, fumbling slightly with the knob, her eyes still on his nice, thigh ass. She was trying to remain as quiet as possible so she could get out of there without his noticing her. No such luck.

"Nice view huh Granger? It's really to bad I'm not facing the other way isn't it? Now if you would be kind enough to close you mouth and get out of here, I really would like finish showering Draco said still facing his back to her.

"I-I um, I heard the water... to early to be up- oh, forget it! EWWW!" Hermione closed her eyes fast and opened the door, for he had started to face her in the shower.

"Ha,ha I've got blackmail now. I've succeeded in finding her weakness." Draco said quietly to himself. He had noticed her come in through the corner of his eye. He'd cocked his head to the side slightly so he could see her reaction. It had been as priceless as the look he'd given her the other night, and far more funny a situation. Why not take the chance to mess with her?

Draco snickered. He got out of the shower and got dressed slowly. Hermione wanted to bang on the door and demand him to move his butt, she needed a shower too, but she worried he'd say something smart about what had just happened to her.

Malfoy finally finished and he opened the door. He smirked as he looked at her standing in front of him blushing.

"Don't worry Granger, I don't bite." Draco said stepping aside. Hermione just blushed and walked in the washroom, being careful that she didn't touch him as she squeezed by.

By the time Hermione was out of the shower she only had time to put on deodorant and brush her teeth. She grabbed her bag and walked out the portrait hole, her hair beginning to bush out even more the normal.

Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins first thing. She had to miss breakfast and as she walked quickly down the halls to DADA, her stomach was growling. Then it struck her.

'_Oh no... by the time get there Malfoy will have told everyone what happened this morning and I'll be a laughing stalk...'_

She reached the class just as the bell rang, but found everyone standing looking glum. She walked in and everyone turned to look at her. They gawked at her.

'_Just as I feared, now hear comes the laughing and taunting.'_

She walked over to Harry and Ron with her head down.

"Whats up with your hair today Hermione, it's looking worse then normal." Ron said. Once again he was inconsiderate.

"What? Oh, I-I didn't have time to dry or brush it... slept in..." Hermione let out her held breath and thanked Merlin Malfoy hadn't said anything, at least not to the Gryffindors, but she was sure it would come.

"Welcome Miss Granger, please join us in standing. Now when I read your name off please go sit where I instruct you to. This is your N.E.W.T. Level year and I don't want you all chatting away to your friends and failing you exams. Now, Mr. Potter will be with Miss Parkinson. Over by the window if you please you two. Now, now, no huffs, I'm not trying to be mean."said Lupin. Harry grumbled something about 'crazy prick' and glared as Pansy sat down next to him.

'_I should have left Hogwarts.' _he thought.

"Next we'll have Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Goyle, over behind Potter and Parkinson. Good, good, next we'll have Mr. Zabini and Miss Weasley behind them."

Hermione swerved round. What was Ginny doing in their class/ She wasn't in their year. Hermione then remembered Giny telling her on the train that she was so much more advanced then her peers in DADA that she always out hexed or out stunned the other person first so it was always boring for her. Dumbledore had decided it'd be better for her to be advanced in that subject. Hermione untenced herself, her breathing returning to normal. She was hopping she wouldn't have anything go wrong with any of her friends until at least a little more into the year. She really didn't want to have to deal with punishments or unpleasentries.

"Behind them is Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Then Mr. Weasley and Mr. Fint."

'_No'_ Hermione thought. '_Not the ferret'_ she slumped into her chair next to Malfoy, trying not to avoid the inevitable. Draco was whispering to Blaise.

'_Oh no... he's telling Blaise what happened this morning. Now by lunch the whole school will know.' _

Again she braced herself for the worst, and again, it never came.

Lupin said they were going to work on things they had learned in their last year as a basis to what would come this year. They started out with the patronis. Naturally, Harry's was perfect from the get go and Hermione's came right up behind him. She sent her otter flying at Draco who jumped out of the way as the beautiful otter swam along at him as if in invisible water. He made a face at her and she gave him a triumphant and superior glare.

'_Enjoy that look for as long as you can, it wont come again.' _Draco thought to himself. He hated feeling inferior to her and promised himself not to let her do it again.

After a bit Lupin brought out a boggart and told everyone to imagine it as their worst fear and send their patronis on it. Harry went first as an example and he could accomplish this without losing hardly any energy, unlike when he first had done it. Off course Lupin told the students that if they remembered from their third year that facing a dementor would be much worse then the boggart.

Neville had fainted his first time, but quickly regained his strength and could once again take down the boggart.

Draco was able to take on the boggart as well as Hermione. His patronis took on a mighty and tall dragon. It was huge and beautiful, Hermione was awed by it.

The rest of the day took on the same sort of shape. The teachers put the students in assigned seats and in almost every class Hermione had with Slytherin she sat with Draco.

The last class of the day was potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dumbledore had strolled into the class like he was gliding and Draco shuddered, despite how happy and enthused Dumbledore looked, it still creeped Draco out to see him sometimes.

Once again Dumbledore mixed the students up and once again Hermione and Draco were stuck together. Draco wondered if all the Head Boy's and Girls were put together in their classes, or whether the professors just preferred to annoy them and wanted entertainment from their fights, for there were sure to be many of them. He hadn't yet found a reason to call Hermione a mudblood yet that day, he made a mental note to do so. She needed to be re-told her place obviously.

Dumbledore went over their past potions with them for about half hour, making sure they had still memorized different potions an ingredients. After that they started work on a healing potion for small cuts and scrapes. All successful potions would be handed into Madam Pomfrey for her collection. Hermione and Draco only had an hour to make the potion and it was fairly uncomplicated.

"Ok Malfoy, I'm not doing all the work so you better face it and do something and not expect to just sit around." Hermione said to Draco.

"I had every intention of helping you Granger now just shut up and go get the ingredients and I'll get the cauldron." Draco snapped at her and got up to fetch the cauldron.

'_prick.'_ thought Hermione. At least now he knew she wouldn't put up with him slacking, although she probably didn't have to say it in the first place.

The class went horribly. Everyone, including Hermione and Draco were fighting with each other. Dumbledore just sat at the front of the class watching them, slightly smiling. It was like he enjoyed watching them yell, scratch, hit and bite each other. Potions were getting spilt all over the floor and Milicent Bullstrode was completely covered from head to toe in healing potion when a fight between Pansy and Lavender broke out over how many times to stir their cauldron clockwise. Milicent wasn't seriously injured, in fact all her zits went away. It unfortunately enough for her did not make her any more pretty. Draco had called Hermione a mudblood more then once and Dumbledore still kept in his seat, never talking, moving or looked in anyway interested in erasing the disaster. Hermione retaliated with 'ferret' and 'toad ghost' many times, as well with as many different unmentionables.

The bell rang to signal end of classes, but Dumbledore kindly asked Hermione and Draco to stay behind and clean up everyone else's messes. They never spoke to one another the whole time they cleaned up and walked back to their dormitories in opposite directions, Draco taking the longer way around.

'_Why, of all the things they could have done to me, whipped me, beat me, put the crutatious curse on me, why did it have to be spending every waking moment of every day with that insufferable know-it-all mudblood! Of all the bloody things, her. Shes like a plague that try's to rot away my brain by knowing everything and being stuck up and bitchy. Of all the bloody hell things...' _

Draco walked through the portrait hole and slammed into something soft. He gripped it tightly so he wouldn't fall over, but did so anyway. The soft thing landed on top of him. Things that sounded like books landing on the marble floor landed right beside him. The sound muffled their 'oofs' and he looked up to see what had had the never to fall on him. His eyes widened. '_Granger.' _He pushed her off him.

"What the bloody hells gotten into you? First the shower and now your trying to get my attention by landing on me. Get this through your mudblooded head, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Draco yelled at Hermione, his face screwed up in disgust, not bothering to help her up and dusting himself off.

"You wish useless ferret, you ran into me and I was heading to the library so don't try to say that I was coming onto you. As it is I've learned my lesson never to be in the same room as you. I suppose by now the whole school knows what happened this morning. Just leave me alone Malfoy and I'll do the same for you." Hermione rolled over and gathered her books and began to get up to her feet.

"Are you totally off your rocker? Why would I spread around that a mudblood laid her eyes on my what was taint less and angelic body which is now spoiled because of it. That wouldn't make you the only laughing stalk in the school. Well besides Longbottom." Draco said, almost innocently in a matter-o-factly way.

"Ah! Forget it Malfoy, just leave me be." and she stalked out of the portrait hole.

"Gladly." said Draco.

After dinner and Hermione was asleep Draco walked down to the common room and lit a fire. He sat down on the couch and waited for Snape to come.

At eleven o-clock Draco had gotten tired and had dosed off. At exactly midnight Draco heard his name being called from within his dream. It was a familiar voice and then realized that the voice wasn't in his head, but coming from a fiery green head in the fireplace. Draco was startled and sat bolt upright.

"Draco." Snape said, making sure that he was awake.

"S-Snape, whats the meaning of all this?" Draco asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Just like your father you are, always trying to show more authority then you have." Severus snapped.

"Don't you ever dare compare me to my father, I am nothing like him and never will be." Draco said. He was disgusted that he was always referred to as little Lucius, just because he was a prat didn't mean he was as mean as his father.

"You will become your father if you wish to survive Draco. Listen, you know how much I care for you, I've known you since you were a baby, and you were always my favorite pupil. Listen to what I say and you will survive when Hogwarts is taken. You must do as I say Draco or your days are numbered and numbered very few." said Snape, his face was pleading with Draco to trust him and take him seriously.

"I'm dead no matter what happens, if I become a Death Eater, I'll kill myself, if I stay here I'm dead, my days have been numbered from the moment I was conceived. I don't want to torture people, I know what tortures like, from my father and now from having to be so bloody close to Granger, all the bloody time." Complained Draco.

"Your being stupid Draco, who says you'll have to torture anyone? You need to regain the Dark Lords trust first before you get to be in the inner circle to be able to do that sort of thing. No, what I have for you is another kind of torture. No, your going to seduce Granger. Shes the only one who's really close to Potter, other then the Weasly girl but shes to hard to seduce, shes got back ups to talk her out of you and shes to tough herself, she'd blow you up if she ever found out. No, Granger is perfect. Shes easy trusting and has as much information on the Order as any of them. This is how you will redeem yourself with the Dark Lord, get close and collect information for him. Don't look at me that way Draco, its not like you have to fall in love with her and it's not for forever. Just do it so you can survive. Also when the time comes that the castle is going to be stormed, you can keep her out of the way,a nd without their brain, the other two are toast." Snape finished and looked at the very demented and screwed up face of Draco.

"Theres no way I'm touching and kissing a mudblood. My father wont stand for this." Draco defied.

"Your father has no say and will sit back and allow it, he has no power over the Dark Lord and will keep his head if he too wishes to survive. However, the news most likely will not reach him anyway, both your mother and father are in Azkaban and more then likely wont hear about it until after the break out. Draco, listen to me, do as I say, don't be foolish and waste away your life. Redeem yourself and you will live, it doesn't matter what kind of life you lead, just live."

"I-I it's not fair... shes so annoying, I cant even go through a whole class without fighting with her, how am I going o get close to her? Shes never going to go for it. Shes not stupid."

"Draco, just do it. I'll send you an owl in a couple months to update with you. Move slowly, progress each day, but not to quickly, she wont believe it if your to fast. Remember Draco, your not your father, but you have to live." and with that he was gone.

Draco stared into the fireplace for a little longer. His mind was bewildered. He couldn't even contemplate how he was going to accomplish what he was asked, he would be a dead ferret by the end of the year, he just knew it. There was no way he could get close to Granger, it just wasn't in his nature.

Draco dragged his feet a;long the floor and up the stairs to his room. He changed into his soft silk boxers and lay awake for most of the night. When he did sleep he had nightmares of Hermione being a great big lion engulfing his head in her mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks guys and REVIEW!(It's the little button down in the corner that says Review and Go)


	4. The Night of Nights

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for noticing my error, cant believe I even missed it! Your right, Snape left and yes Dumbledore is still potions professor. I meant to put Trelawny's name in there, and then got it into my head that it was Snape(I was watching the 3rd Harry Potter movie at the time of writing this) and so here is the chapter as it is meant to be. Thanks again to ** **roxyfoxnyy19 () for catching it for me! ;) Review more guys, I need you!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Night of Nights **

When Hermione awoke the next morning she made sure to knock and listen at the door to the washroom to make sure she couldn't hear anything before walking in. She took a long hot shower but couldn't get Draco's body out of her head. How pale and gleaming with water he'd been. How how much muscle from Quidditch he'd gotten, his back, arms, legs. The worst of it all was how she couldn't forget his ass. She'd fought herself in her dreams not to dream about him, it was hard now thats she'd seen him. She shook her wet head wildly, begging herself to forget.

When she was done in the washroom she went down to the common room to finish up some last minute work before classes. She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up quickly to have Draco's eyes ground into hers, only in not such a hard way.

"Look Granger, I'm not saying I'm sorry about yesterday, but McGonagal and Dumbledore are right. We need to set an example, besides, I promised the Head Master that I would be civil with you. This is has already prove to be difficult, but I'll try if you will," Draco stared her down silently, daring her to retaliate.

"Are you joking Malfoy, or have you just turned soft?" Hermione wasn't entirely ready to believe him.

"Neither, I'm repaying Dumbledore, thats all."

"I don't think so Malfoy, your not going to trick me this easily. It's time for class, you go out before me, then I know your not going to hex me. Get moving ferret head,"Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Fine Granger, fine," Draco smirked his famous smirk.

This threw Hermione off guard. He hadn't tried to call her a name, hadn't said anything nasty at all, he'd let it all go. Hermione decided to remain composed and not let her guard down, this wasn't like Malfoy, she kept her wand on him.

Draco walked out the portrait hole before her. She still kept a close eye on him, ready to hex him out of the magical world if he tried anything on her.

"Hermione, I'm Head Boy, I'm not going to hex you. Now if you'll kindly stop burrowing your eyes into me can we just get to the greenhouse?" he asked.

They had Herbology, double potions and charms that day. As they walked to the greenhouse they kept a fair distance away from each other, Harry and Ron eventually joining Hermione and Pansy hanging off Draco's arm. Crabbe and Goyle had been to stupid to carry on with any classes except for potions and DADA. Those were the only classes they'd gotten good owls in. Figures, since they would one day be Death Eaters.

Draco tried his hardest not to say anything nasty to Hermione all day and he succeeded with every ounce of effort he had. He didn't know how Potter and Weasley could do it everyday for six years and not have killed themselves or her. She just had an answer for _everything_! By the time supper had been over and he'd done his homework, he was ready for bed. Listening to her all day had worn him right out.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him as he walked up the marble stairs to his bedroom door.

"Going to bed, what does it look like?" he asked.

"We've got night rounds together tonight, don't you remember?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh common Granger, cant you do it alone tonight, I'm beat,"he slumped his shoulders and whined to her.

"No Malfoy, I wont do it alone, it's both our responsibility's tonight. You can go to bed early tomorrow, now common,"she got up out of her new favorite chair by the fireplace and walked over to the portrait hole.

"Humph..." he said and walked slowly over to her. They walked out together and then began to walk in different directions until Hermione grabbed his robes.

"Don't t- What Granger?"

Draco quickly corrected himself and tried his hardest to resist his temptation to not yank his arm out of her grasp. He wouldn't have needed to anyway. She slowly dropped her arm from his. He was going to tell her to shove off, and yet held his tung. This was deffinatly not Malfoy.

"I-I um think we should go this way, towards the entrance hall, just in case theres someone who's going to try to sneek out tonight," Hermione said quietly.

"Ya, ya ok, wait no, no, no ones going to sneak out from the entrance hall, no one except Pansey and Neville are that mindless and I highly doubt that they'd go sneaking off together, no I'm going this way to the library and the prefects bath. All the houses are up this way, we'd be bound to see someone if they were sneaking about. Well except maybe Potter," he said, walking in his direction. Hermione stood frozen for a couple seconds and then ran to catch up with Malfoy.

"W- why would you say except Harry?" Hermione asked. She worried that he knew about Harry's invisibility cloak. If he knew he could tell Voldemort.

"Oh common Hermione, I mean Granger, I'm not stupid, I've known since third year when he attacked me and the others in the snow in front of the shreaking shack that he had an invisibility cloak. Yes Hermione I knew it was him. No, I haven't told anyone and wont. So dont look so dumbfounded and worried," he told her.

"B-b-but..." Hermione tried but Draco waved her off and continued in his direction.

Ginny was making her way along the last corridor towards the prefects bath. She'd talked Ron into telling her the password to the bath. She really wanted to relax. Ron had been harassing her about her break up and summer with Harry and she needed to relax her mind.

She would never make it there however because she ran into someone in the dark before she'd heard them and been able to hide herself somewhere. Both people went crashing to the ground with a thud. Ginny looked up into the face of her attacker and froze. Blaze Zabini. The light still emitting from both their wands glowed in his eyes and they were a sharp blue. His face was soft looking down into her eyes. Neither heard footsteps running toward them until Hermione and Draco had discovered them. They quickly broke eye contact and Blaise scrambled off Ginny. Blaise stood up and reached his arm down slightly to make to help Ginny up and pulled his arm back sharply. This was Weasley after all.

"Whats going on Zabini?" Draco asked.

"I... well I was...ummm sleepwalking?" Blaise tried. Draco growled at him. He was now going to have to deduct points from his own house, Granger would never let him pass this, he had to before she took away to many points.

"Ya, right, nice try, tw-" Hermione started.

"Ten points taken Zabini and don't be stupid again, you'll just lose us more points," Draco stuck his nose in the air but winked at Blaise when Hermione went to help Ginny off the floor.

'_Perfect, I get to get a Weasley into trouble... depending on how good her excuse is maybe I can get away with putting her into detention with Trelawny...' _Draco thought.

"Whats your excuse _Weasley_?" Draco asked. Weasley had come out of his mouth in a spit and he made it seem like the name was a dirty word, although to him it was.

Ginny ignored Draco and turned to face Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione, Ron was bugging me tonight and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come down to the Prefects Bath and get relaxed... I should have taken Harry's cloak..." Ginny didn't even consider Draco using that information against Harry.

"Well it would have been a lot safer had you have, but I'm aferade I have to take points, ten as well from Gryffindor," Hermione stated.

"I think that a good nights detention is in order for that poor excuse, say tomorrow night with Professor Trelawny? I think that should teach you not to disobey the rules," Draco snickered.

"Speak for yourself Malfoy," Ginny spurted back at him, then covered her mouth quickly. She had forgotten that he was Head Boy now.

"Yes Miss Weasley and I got detention as well, although I suppose in some cases it was worth it... Yes, detention," Draco said, regaining his trail of thought.

"It's only fair that Blaise gets the same amount of punishment as well then, so detention for both of you, down in the dungeons tomorrow night," Hermione said.

They both groaned. Trelawny was a nut ball, she'd have them do something really stupid and impossible like try to see the future of a certain star or something weird like that. Just great.

"You two better be heading back to your dormitories now, get going," Hermione once again stated, more then just said.

'_Those eyes... Her face didn't even turn cold when she saw me, she just kept staring... Her eyes sparkled... Naw, wait, it's Weasley, all people look good and mysterious under wand light.' _Blaise ran a long rough hand through his soft hair. When he'd landed on Ginny he'd been immediately engulfed by her eyes This was going to be a long detention the next night.

Ginny couldn't shake him off. It was like as soon as his eyes and touch and reached her, it was like they had engraved themselves upon her soul and wouldn't ever leave. She couldn't shake away how she'd felt and how he'd felt on her.

'_Common and get a grip on yourself Ginny, your off your rocker. It was Zabini, thats all it was. Hes a stupid Slytherin git and is a royal pain in the ass, just like Malfoy. Don't even go there, everyone looks good under wand light.'_ Ginny argued with her thoughts. She walked back to the fat lady and stood there and said the password.

"Indeed dear, got caught did you?" the lady asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, now please open up or I'll call Sirius Black to come and scrat..." Ginny stopped there, her heart in pain. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer of forgiveness to Sirius, she missed him so much.

"Impossible dear, he's d-"

"I'm aware of that, now open up," Ginny said angrily.

The fat lady swung open, reveling the common room. Ginny ran in, almost near tears and quickly ran past the boys dormitory, thinking if she looked at where Harry slept she'd surly burst into loud crying. She needed sleep badly. She hadn't known what had made her say it, after all this time. She'd been careful not to mention Sirius's name to anyone or even to herself for a little over a year now. She was ashamed she'd used it so lightly. She went over to her bed and undressed and climbed into bed. She tried to have a dreamless sleep, but she knew this was a naive thought.

Draco and Hermione finished their rounds with only meeting one other person, that being Professor Trelawny. She beamed when Draco had told her she'd have Ginny and Blaise joining her the next night. They walked back toward their wing of the school and before long and climbed in through the portrait hole.

"I don't think they deserved detention with Trelawny, you shouldn't abuse your position Malfoy. We have a duty to be hard but fair, and I know you were just using it to get a Weasley into the most trouble possible," Hermione said.

"Get over yourself Granger, don't presume to know everything. Remember I told you it wasn't good on you. I'm the only one who can pull it off, now stop talking to me and go to bed," Draco said to her and stalked off to his room.

"Stupid Malfoy," was all Hermione could say.

None of them knew that only a little ways away Harry woke up sweat drenched and ready to scream.

* * *

Ooooo a clify guys! lol whats gonna happen next? Review and give me a guess! Thanks! 


	5. The Fates Turn Their Wheels and All Goes

Hey everyone I'm back again! where'd u all go! I need some reviews guys... do you really not liek it that much? This chapters good! I promiss! This is where the four start realizing whats happening with them and things get twisty! ooo and Harrys been poked in here and this chapter has a big part of whats going to happen later. It's long to and took me a couple days to write (what with school and stuff) and I'd like to see some reviews for it! If someone reviewed for my last chapter, thanks! I'm not sure which ones pple reviewed for cause I put most of the others up a day or two after the other. I suppose this chapter should have been called The Night of Nights, but o well. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Fates Turn Their Wheels and All Goes Round**

Harry woke up ready to scream, but it seemed as if it was caught in his throat, for nothing came out at all. His head and body was beaded with sweat and his muscles ached from the thrashing around in his bed. His scar didn't burn but he touched it anyway, like he did when he dreamt about Voldemort.

He had been standing in Godrick's Hollow, where it'd all began for him, in his bedroom. Light of colour after light of blinding colour passed by his head, his waiste, his legs. He was sending curses right back, never one ever hitting the other. They were evenly matched, it didn't matter what he or Voldemort did, they were enough alike to know what the other was going to do, part of Voldemort had after all been put into him by his scar. Protection from his mother still boar it's self out side him, small but enough of a barrier to protect, not that it was needed. Harry suddenly stood still for a fraction of a second, his face blank, puzzled. He had thought of something. Suddenly he charged toward Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't entirly ready for what Harry did and automatically just braced himself against Harry attack, he threw his arms open at the last second and when Harry hit him, he grabbed a hold of him. Harry threw his wand arm around Voldemorts back. Harry heard Hermione and the others all yell and scream. Harry whispered good-bye and yelled the curse that had started everything in the begining.

Harry had woken up then and he was now looking about his room, rubbing his eyes and head. What the hell had he just dreamt? His head was hurting him, the dream had given him a headache. Was this truly a dream or had it been his own sight into the future? Harry lay his head down onto his pillow, he'd only been asleep for two hours. He couldn't get back to sleep no matter what he did, so he searched through his trunk until he found the sleeping pills Hermione had given him in his fifth year. Ron sat up in bed.

"Spiders! Sp-spiders, they-they... Spiders...spide...spide...hmmm..." Ron fell back against his pillow, asleep again. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one having nightmares.

Harry heard a door close. He opened the dormitory door and looked across the little bridge between the boy's and the girl's dormatories. He didn't hear or see anyone and he assumed one the girls had gotten out of bed to go to the washroom or something. He closed the door and pulled himself into his bed. He didn't have any water so he gathered some spit into his mouth and swolled his pill. He began to get drowsy and fell asleep. No dreams could come to him now.

"Detention! With Trelwany too! Haha, man, you wait, I'm gonna write mum about this! Her little Ginny-pie isn't the favorite child anymore! I cant wait for you to get your Hollwer!" Ron yelled, bursting with joy, amusment and a Ha, kind of look on his face.

"Don't you dare Ron if you dont want your butt begin blasted off. Even if you did, I still wouldv'e been the favorite child longer then you, you lost that privilage in your first year. Now please stop being so childish." Ginny smirked back.

"Humf!" was all Ron could say. He returned to engulfing his toast and eggs.

"Sorry Gin, but I had to punish you, at leaste it wasn't my idea to give you detention with that aweful woman, you cant blame that part on me... or any part for that matter, it was Malfoy who took the points as well." Hermione said.

"Ya, I know, the stupid git. You'd think he'd get nicer after all that happened, he should be kissing our butts." Ginny grumbled.

"I dont think so, Malfoys poison lips arn't getting anywhere near my butt or anyother part of my body." said Harry. He still despised Draco.

Harry had been quiet the whole morning until then. He didn't want to tell them what he had dreamed, it would worry them, especially the girls. Ginny would look crushed and scared and would have dreams for months about losing him and not getting to actually love him. Hermione would cover her mouth in an effert not to scream and tell him to go and tell Dumbledore about it. He just kept his mouth shut, once again, protecting them. Maybe, he thoguht, this was what Dumbledore felt like, when he was keeping things from Harry he didn't think Harry needed to know at the time.

All four of them laughed and got up and made their ways to their class.

Hermione made her way over to Draco, once again. She didn't look at him as she sat down. Draco thought he was going to have to be a lot nicer to her today, he needed to pick things up a notch.

Ginny walked over to her spot beside Blaise. She had hoped to beat him there, in hopes of gathering her nerves before he came. Fortune was not hers today. When she sat down she didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. This was going to be a very akward class.

"Morning everyone. Today we're going to continue working on preveously learned spells. This will be the last day for this, so bare with me, I'm sure your all bord." Lupin said.

Hermione was getting in more shots on Draco, more then usual. He was holding back, and this was starting to piss Hermione off. Why was he holding back? Any other year he would have been glad to mess up her face or burn her, or do something to her at the least. However, there was hardly anything coming out of his wand. Everything was delaid so that she would be the one to fire off the spells, him just warding them off. Hermione worked her brain, she wasn't going to let him not give her the practise she wanted. Hermione started holding off on her spells and hexes.

Draco cursed to himself. She was catching on and she was getting mad. Now he was getting enough time that he had to fire spells back or she was going to just stop altogether and complain that he was being chicken shit.

Their dueling picked up a bit. This time however, after a bit, she was just to fast for him and so all he could do was defend. She noticed this and got a smile on her face, she was beating the snot outta him and she was loving it.

Hermione said a spell and Draco fell backwards onto his butt. She smirked. Draco immediatly said the same spell that then sent her flying back the other way, only she hit a table. She crashed to the floor and started coughing. Draco ran over to her, worry in his eyes.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, you ok?" Draco asked her, rolling her over onto her back, holding her arms.

"Of course I'm alright, just the wind nocked outta me, than- wait, you called me Hermione..." she gave him a look of shock and he backed off slightly.

"I- I, it was a heat of the moment thing, dont be expecting it again Granger." he backed up from her and let her get herself up.

At that time Ron and Harry had raced to her and Ginny had given Draco a punch in the arm as she passed him toward Hermione. Hermione was still staring at Draco, her eyes blank but curious at the same time. Draco turned his head, not willing to look at her.

Lupin called the end of class then and Harry and Ron helped Hermione out, with much protest that she was fine from her. She shrugged them off and walked a head of them with Ginny.

Ginny and Blaise had not been light on each other when they dueled, but they kept constant eye contact. Ginny just didn't want to pull herself away.

When Ginny ran forward to help Hermione he'd been in awe as she'd had the guts to punch Draco. She was the second person in total history who'd had the nerve to punch Draco other then his father. It had only been in the arm, but that was still brave. Blaise had noticed however that even though she'd punched him hard, he acted as if he hadn't felt it. He rubbed the spot lightly but kept his eyes locked on Hermione. There was something up at Hogwarts because the teens just didn't act normal he thought. As they now went to turn and go into different directions Blaise watched her as she turned down the opposite hallway. What was going on? He shook his head and tired to put it to the back of his mind.

Potions started off with a bang. When the students walked into the class they found Professor Dumbledore standing over a bubbling cauldron that was immiting a black smoke.

'Bang! Proof!'

When the smoke was cleared by the students waving it away from their faces they found Dumbledor's face covered in a black goo. The mixure was all knoted up in his beard and a look of self punishment was on his face.

"So sorry, I seemed to have forgotten to throw in the gilli weed from a fair distance from the cauldron...My mind must have been left behind in my grave." this put looks of horror onto every face within the room. "Oh, I'm only joking of course, forgive me once again, I've forgotten that you are still only children. Now, all sit down and unpack your things and go and gather your potions and ingrediants. We will be continuing on our Polyjuice potions this afternoon once again. I'll just be cleaning myself up." Dumbledore grabbed his cauldron and headed to the side door to which his office lay behind.

Draco snikered. Hermione glared at him. She made to get up and go and get their potion but Draco walked up behind her chair and pushed her shoulders down so she sat back down on her chair hard. She took this as a sign that he was going to get everything and so she sat where she was and waited for him to come back, slightly amused and slightly confused about what was wrong with him that day. Did he have some kind of problem with his brain or was he being controlled or what?

Draco returned with their potion and ingrediants. He set everything down infront of him, not looking at Hermione.

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asked him, glaring. She wasn't going to be nice to him until she found out what he was up to.

"What are you talking about Granger?" he asked normally.

"That, that right there, thats what I'm talking about. You never snarl at me or call me mudblood anymore. You never look at me like I'm some disgusting creature like you used to. You took it easy on me in DADA and you took concern on me when you hurt me. Then you took to staring at me and called me Hermione and now your doing everything in class instead of fighting with me. Now, process that through your head and then ask me what I'm talking about politly once again."

"Are you complaining? I mean cause if you are I can allow myself to be mean once again." he said.

"Yes, I am complaining. Well sort of. It's just not you, it's not normal, you have to be up to something, something thats going to humiliate and hurt me and turn my face into something ugly. Theres no good explination for what your doing, unless you were sucking up to us finally, but thats not possible, it just isn't you. Your the scum of the Earth and have been for the past six years that I've known you,and probably for longer, theres soemthing up." she concluded to him taking a big breath for most of that sentence had been in one breath.

'_Nice to know what you really think of me.' _he thought.

"Think whatever you want because no matter what I tell you, you'll obviously never believe me because I'm the scum of the Earth. Now can we just get going on this instead of getting into something and saying things we'll regret later?" he said.

"Regret, ha, nothing I could ever say to you could I ever regret." she said quietly, however he heard her.

Draco shook his head and reached for an ingrediant at the same time as her. Their hands met, his ontop of hers, and he grabbed it, meaning for the grab to be for the ingrediant. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. They just stood there, hands grasped and staring. Hermione finally looked away and Draco quickly dropped her hand. She grabbed the ingrediant and cut it to perfect size and threw it in. The potion bubbled more fericly.

Her eyes had been so soft, but hadn't been hard and black when she used to look at him. They weren't filled with malace or anger, just soft, tenderness. her hand had been strong and yet gentle, soft yet firm. It was all these opposite sides he was seeing and feeling of her that was making him go mad. It was just confusing him, thats all it was... and yet...

Blaise was walking up to the Divination tower. He'd had a ruff day. All he could think about was her. In DADA he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He bore himself so deep into her that without reading her thoughts he instinctivly knew what she would do and reacted, never breaking their sight. They were enchanting and they haunted him thoughout the rest of the day. He cursed having class with her first thing in the day for she then stuck in his mind through every other waking moment for him.

How was she doing it? How was she enchanting him so? There was just something about her, it was like he knew everything about her and her about him so he felt completely comfortable with her. She was a Weasley. He was having these kind of feelings and thoughts about a Weasley. If Draco knew he'd flip on him and probably get Death Eaters to hunt him down for thinking thoughts like this about a Weasley. No, Draco was his best mate, he would do that, but he would definatly tell him he's off his rocker. Although Draco himself has been acting strange...

He reached the top of the tower and walked in to find Professor Trelawny no where in sight. He heaved a little sigh of releaf. Thats one person who he didn't want to see that he didn't have to see that night. A light was coming from a little round table to his far right. Ginny was sitting at the table, her head down, writing something and her red hair glowing in the candle light. She looked almost heavenly, the way she glowed. He took a long, deep breath and walked over to her. He took a seat beside her and she looked up. She gave him a short small smile.

"Trelawny's left to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore about something and should be back fairly soon. We're supposed to grade these papers." Ginny handed him a stack of papers and a marking scheme. They worked in silence for a little bit but Ginny kept putting her quill down and staring into nothingness. He decided that after the fifth time this happened he would ask what was wrong.

"Nothings wrong really. It's just life was better when boys had cooties and we could run around and do whatever and not be judged at all by anything or anyone. Nothing could hurt us except for cuts and bruses, well that we understood at least because there was alway Voldemort, but when your a kid, you never have real problems to over come. It just frustrates me how not simple our lives are now, sometimes it's to much to handle." Ginny sighed and ploped her head onto her right hand, her face to him.

Her face basked in the light of the single candle. She was right, it was easier when girls had cooties for he wouldn't be feeling and thinking unwanted things right then. He tilted his head and leaned it on his hand, doing the same that she did.

Everything she'd ever thought or said about him seemed to just wash away. His face lit and facing her had a calm apperance. This wasn't right, and yet she could feel her toughness slipping away from her. All the boldness and bravery that her red hair seemed to tell people was falling down and the lionness of the Gryffendor she was had calmed to a quiet sleeping predator.

They continued to just stare at each other, neither willing or wanting to back down from the others gaze. Eventually their gaze had lasoed a sort of rope around their heads that was drawing their faces closer and closer together. Blaise saw Ginny's eyes break contact for a second, glancing down at his lips then back up again. He could feel her breath on his lips, her air mixing with his. He was so close to her now that he reached up and touched her face, her hair grazing the back of his hand. Thier lips inches away from each other now turned away, a noise bringing them back to reality.

Professor Trelawny was standing just inside the entry way to the room, her back was turned to them. She was rocking her body, side to side, her gypsy dress swaying and her many chains clinking together. She stoped suddenly and turned very quickly toward them. This scared them and they jumped and held onto each others hands. She was in the dark but the single candle gave off enough light to be able to see her eyes through her glasses were wider then normal. She began to walk toward them, saying something in a womanly, echoy voice that was not hers.

"Fate has now begun to turn it's wheels of life. The full moon has drawn you two together to be bound finally, for it is you two and two others that will shape the fortunes and lives of this generation and many generations to come. The world will remain a black hole or it will be turned into a timeless light. Love has found it's way tonight!" and with that she coughed and clearned her throat. Her eyes blinked and she found herself right up against the table that the two frightened children were sitting at.

"Oh, hello children, I must have had a memory block, what was it I was telling you to do now? Oh yes, ok, you are to mark these tests for me and I'm going to go see Dumbledore. When your finished you can leave. Night children if I dont see you later." and with that she left them sitting there dumbfounded and scared, holding each others hands.

They stayed like that for a long time, still staring at the place where they'd seen her disappear through the door. Ginny turned her head and looked at Blasie. He felt her do this and turned his head too.

"I-I... um.. I..." Ginny had no idea what to say to him. It still hadn't processed through her mind what had happened to them, them almost kissing and the whole Trelawny and her, whatever the bloody hell it was.

"I'm sorry." that was all he could say to her. He got up and left, staring ahead of him.

She whatched him walk away almost zombie like. She hadn't wanted him to leave her, she was freaked out to be alone now after Trelawny's fortune. What the hell did it mean anyway. It couldn't possibly be true. Her and Blaise, together, never. She was a Gryffendor and he a Slytherin. There couldn't ever be anything between them.

'_Yet you almost kissed him, you wanted him.'_ her concious said to her. She wasn't going to listen to her conciance, she wasn't like Hermione who always had to follow hers. Yet she walked back to her common room carefully, still thinking of his hand touching her face.

'_You felt something for him, you liked his touch. His soft hands...'_ Hermione's concious said to her. This time it seemed Ginny would not be right, Hermione refused to follow her concious.

"No, I was just surprised, thats all, nothing more or less." Hermione battled to herself.

'_Great I'm going crazy.'_ her mind said to her.

Hermione was in her room, pasing her floor. She threw her hands up in frustration and left the room, walking half way down the marble steps when she saw Draco over by the fireplace, leaning against it. She quickly turned on her heel and headed back up the way she'd came.

"Wait Hermione." he said without turning toward her.

Hermione stopped in mid step and turned around. She hesitated before decending slowly down the steps toward him.

Draco turned around and watched her as she came toward him, her bushy hair bouncing, but it was smooth and shiney. He was going to take a big step.

Hermione sat down on the couch directly infront of the fireplace and he continued to watch her from where he was. She got a little self concious and drew her knees up and hugged them.

"Shouldn't you be out doing your rounds? It's your night you know." she said.

"I know, but it can wait. Listen, your right, there is something up with me. I came here because I knew Dumbledore would take me in. I needed somewhere safe from him. I gather you know who I'm talking about." when she shook her head yes he continued. " I knew I'd be safe here for a time under Dumbledore's care, it was better then knowing I was dead if I remained at home. Dumbledore knew that I did not want to kill him. I hesitated on killing him, prolonging it for as long as possible, willing something to change my fate and it had. It had been my fathers idea to give me an assignment from You- Know- Who, I never wanted it. I dont want to torture people for a living, for I've been tortured myself and know what it's like. Then Dumbledore stuck me in here with you, and of course you know my immediate thoughts... great Granger. I never knew how Potter and Weasley could handle being with you twenty-four seven for six years... but now I do. Your not who I thought you were, even though you havn't been nice to me because you've been suspicious. I just saw something in you today... that I cant explaine. Is this making sense? I know you felt something to." Draco waited for her to say something.

Hermione watched him spill himself out infront of her. Could she really believe he'd changed his mind about her? Could she really believe that this wasn't part of a big joke? Him liking her and him joking with her both didn't seem like likely possibilities, they just didn't seem to fit.

Draco came over and joined her on the couch, keeping his fair distance from her. He watched her eyes flicker to him, to the floor, him, to the floor. She was trying to make something up, but he knew she was stuck.

"Ok, so I might have felt something. That doesn't override all the other evil things you've done over the years. I wasn't lying when I called you the scum of the Earth. I just cant analize the facts to come to a conclusion thats reasonable... and thats scary..." she said to him, holding her knees ever tighter.

Her PJ bottoms had ducks on them and so did her tank top. This made him laugh to himself. By the firelight her face and body looked so feminin and goddess like, but then you saw the duck PJ's and it contradicted everything you saw her as before.

She saw him smile and she rested her head against the back of the couch. She now thought that maybe he wasn't joking, that maybe he was being truly serious with her.

"Do you always have to be completely sure before you do anything?" he asked.

"Of course not... but in this situation, yes. However... i dont think your capable of playing a joke like this. Even if this was a joke, you wouldn't have agreed to it because it would mean confessing you like a muggle born and touching her and stuff. Oh Merlin... you are serious... but-but-bu-" she didn't finish her sentence.

Draco had gotten tired of her ramblings and just decided it would be a lot easier on him if he just shut her up. He leaned in and muffled her voice to just shots of breath between kisses. He liked it better then he thought he would, and in the begining he despised himself for kissing a mudblood. However, he slowly began feeling her passion and followed suit, reaching his hand up and holding her jawline and behind her ear. He gently began to massage her earlobe, owing him a moan from her. He smiled against her lips. She felt this and it turned her on even more, she loved it. They continued to kiss like this for a little while longer until Draco pulled back finally. He'd assumed that she'd never been kissed before, although he thought maybe Weaslby or Krum had gotten a smootch in or two. Even if they hadn't, she was good.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco in disblief. What had just happened? Theres no way what happened could have possibly, in one million years, have happened.

However much she wanted to deny it, it had happened. Draco looked back at her, not even willing o admit to himself that he'd enjoyed it. Why did he have to end up with all the craptastic assignments? He was still staring t her, willing her to say something, do something, hit him if she must, but the silence was making him nervous. He didn't need to wait long.

Hermione reached forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her.

"Hey! What th-" Hermione kissed him. It was quick and she pulled away, blushing.

"I have no idea why I did that... sorry," she said.

"I kissed you first, but I'm not sorry, I've wanted to do that for a long time," he hated being romantic to her.

"Liar." she said.

"Fine, don't believe me, but you know me well enough to know that if I hadn't have wanted to kiss you, I wouldn't have." he said.

"I guess... but I'll wake up soon and will have a rational reason for dreaming about you like this and I'll be totally and completely confused." Hermione shook her head and pinched herself.

"Was I really that bad?" he asked her, both amused and annoyed.

"No... no, thats not it... it was... it's just, it's you! I don't understand... I mean just the other week you were telling me to find a quicker rout in killing myself and then you turn around and do this."

"I told you already... I like you, I just felt like I had to keep up appearances. It doesn't matter now though, everyone hates me anyway and my fathers in prison so it doesn't matter now what I do... even if it's showing affection for a mud-muggleborn." Draco had to choose his words wisely, Hermione was no idiot.

"So what does this all mean then?" Hermione didn't want to directly ask what he was going to do about kissing her.

"It means whatever you want it to mean." he said.

"I... I donno... I suppose..." her mind got the better of her. "I want you to stay away from me."

With that she left a dumbfounded Malfoy on the couch by himself and went upstairs to her room. Her heart was racing. She'd felt something for him, for Malfoy, for the git who'd made her life hell the last six years, as well as everyone else's. She climbed into bed, but all she could dream about was kissing Malfoy... and his naked, showered body.

* * *

Please Please review guys! Even if you think it's boring or just dont want to review, just say a blurb about it, even if u think it suks... just be nice ;) Thanks! 

Kris


	6. Confessions and much needed everything

* * *

Hey guys, heres the next one. Sorry it took me so long to get it up, I've been so busy and the last couple months havn't been really good ones at all. But it's here now so tell me what you think and I'll try and get the next one up soon! XOXO

* * *

Chapter 6: Confessions and Much Needed Everything  
  
Over the next few months Hermione did everything in her power to aviod Draco. She awoke befor him, went to bed before him, sat next to him in classes but said nothing, and went in the opposite way as Draco during their night rounds together. She didn't want to face what had happened because it scared her how she'd felt. She liked kissing Draco. She'd liked the taste of him, the feel of him against her, how he'd moaned and gotten breathless because of her. She also was ashamed how she still dreamt about it. His kiss, his naked back, watered and gleaming. It was Malfoy. She couldn't like a Malfoy. She also wondered if it had been a dream, and feared asking him in case it was and he laughed at her.

Draco had been very put off by her reaction to what he'd done, although now that he thought about it, did he really expect anything different? It had been way to sudden, and he hadn't put much thought into what he was going to do before actually doing it. Did he expect her to fall right in love with him right then? No, in reality he didn't, but he knew she'd liked it, he had felt her melting. How could she have kissed him back and then ran off and ignored him for a good two months? No girl had ever reacted this way, and he was going to get her back, no matter what it took. He had to anyway. He was dead if he didn't.

Draco had been visited by Snape once over the two months. Draco had made up a sad excuse, saying he was still warming up to her. Snape hadn't totaly believed him, but let it pass. He was sure the Dark Lord would understand, he wanted this to be perfect right?

Draco sat next to Hermione in classes and he felt like he was ready to die. He felt like bursting out and yelling at her about how she could do this to him, but he knew he couldn't. Everytime he looked at her he felt like crying because of how angelic her face looked from the side. He got used to seeing the side of her face for she never faced him, never looked at him.

Everytime Draco tried to say something to Hermione, she would never answer him. He got so frustrated. It was all her fault. If she hadn't have been getting on his nerves he would never have kissed her. Whats worse is that she kissed him back and then ran. No one did this to a Malfoy.

It was the very first night of November. Hermione was out doing her rounds. Draco stayed awake, waiting for her down in the common room. He was going to make her listen to him. He was going to make her love him.

The time passed slowly, but soon eleven came and Hermione stepped through the portrait hole right on time, only to find him sitting there, looking at her.

'_Oh no... I should have waited longer to come back...'_ Hermione tried to ignor him and walked towards the stair case.

"Come here Hermione, you know that we need to talk." Draco said calmly.

She stopped and turned her head. He was looking at her, calling her, no demanding her to come to him. She slided over to him, her feet not willing to move and so dragging all the way. Her heart rate seemed to fasten with every step toward him she took. After what seemed like forever, she found herself floping down on the couch pillow the farthest away from him. She drew her knees up to her chest.

"Why are you avoiding me? Why did you kiss me back and then run? Why am I so horrible for you to kiss?" he decided to get right to the point.

"Because your you Draco! You couldn't ever change, and it scares me how convincing you can be and so I dont trust myself with you. Thats why I'm avoiding you, thats why I kissed you and ran, thats why your so horrible to kiss." she almost yelled it at him, alreay she was so worked up she almost began to cry. She could feel the tears drawing into her eyes. She would never let him see her cry.

Draco's eyes darkened when she was talking. It hurt him. Then again, it was all true, she should believe those things, what else was she going to believe? It was Hermione, the thinker, the one who couldn't do anything without knowing every fact and knowing nothing would happen if she jumped. He softened himself when he saw how close to crying she was. He suddenly saw anger reach her eyes, she was angry at him for making her be so close to crying.

"I meant everything I said and did that night. I'm not my father, I'm not pure evil. It was all a tough act (at this he suddered to himself, he hated admiting he was weak) and it's not the real me. I really had wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"For how long? When was it that you realized that Hermione Granger, the book worm, teachers pet, muggleborn, know it all bitch of a witch was perfect for you? Huh!" she said this maliciously and sarcastically. She wasn't yelling anymore.

His eyes grew dark now, no pity on her.

"Since third year when you punched me. It made me rethink everything I ever felt about you because I relized that I didn't know you at all." he surprised himself with this answer. It had come quickly to him and it was believable.

Hermione stared at him, a look of a bit of bewilderment on her face. Wow... the way he'd said that... it was almost believable. Almost. Although, it seemed to good to not be the truth. Hermione searched his eyes for some sort of sign of a lie, but he was staring into her eyes, not looking away, meaning he truly meant it. She started paniking. She put her head in he3r hands and breathed deeply, trying to get away from all of it.

Draco put his hand on her head and rubbed her silky golden hair. She turned her head away from him. Draco sighed loudly.

"What do you want me to do? What will it take to convince you?" he asked her and grabbed her hands.

Hermione looked up into his eyes. She thought about it. Suddenly she knew.

"You have to be patient with me. You have to wait for me to make the moves. You stop when I stop and if you want to, you begin when and where I do. You have to be nice to me all the time, that means in public as well. That doesn't mean that you have to show affection for me, but you have to be nice. Oh and you must use your full potencial in class,. not slacking, it was pissing me off how you were taking it easy on me." Hermione finished and waited for him.

Draco was bobbing his head through all she said. He didn't like it all, but he felt it was duable. It was perfect. She would learn to trust and love him, and in the mean time he would gain secrets about the Order.

"I told you Hermione, what ever it takes." he put his hand on her cheek and started to draw her in closer to him. She grasped his hand lightly and removed it.

"Remember to be paticient."

Hermione kissed his cheek before getting off the couch and heading to her room. She paused on the stairs and looked back at him. He was watching her, but his expression wasn't angry. It was calm and peaceful. She continued up the stairs.

Up in her room Hermione changed out of her clothes. They were sweat bound to her from her nerves and her sweater was momentarily stuck over her head. She was to tired to take a shower just then and so she just slipped her silk nighty on over her and climbed underneither her gold and dark red comfoter. She turned her top pillow to the side and slid half of her head onto it and hugged it with her arms. She smiled slightly and fell asleep like that.

When Hermione disappered into her room Draco struggled to get off the couch. He'd been sitting there to long. He made his way up to his room and changed. He put on one of his many paires of dark navy blue silk boxers. He slipped into his bed and put his hands behind his head on his pillow. He looked up at the campoey of his bed. He waved his wand and charmed it to look like the clear nights sky. He now realized that she was getting to him, but he didn't care. He felt good. he knew he had her, she was hanging by a thread, but he had her. Another thing was that he didn't care if it would be just for a while, he had someone that sort of cared for him, and that was something he hadn't had ever, except from his mother, but where was she now? In Azkaban with his father and the rest of the scum. No, he would enjoy this while it lasted. At least she wasn't a whore.

Ginny was sitting in the Gryfendor common room. The fire was warm and comforting. That was something she needed right now. Harry had been holding her for a long time, noticing that something was wrong, but even he hadn't been comfort enough. She needed to see Blaise again. She needed to see comfort in what had happened with them was real. She had felt him in her soul. He knew so much about her without her saying a word, simply looking into her eyes and analizing her, inside and out. She had felt his breath on her lips and she craved it now. She remembered his eyes, penatrating. He had known every move she was going to make, and she his.

Ginny hugged her knees, the same way Hermione did when she was nervious or tired. She noticed that she'd picked up a lot of her habbits from Hermione. She missed Hermione. They'd been really good friends for years and now they always seemed to busy for each other anymore. The Golden Trio was tattered and needed to be mended and now Ginny and her did to. Every thing seemed to be in a weird state, nothing was normal. All she knew was different. Even Ron was becoming too annoying for her to stand, and her feelings about Harry changing rapidly.

Ginny sighed. She needed a long bath. She was going to go use the prefects bath, but she'd be smart about it this time. She sneeked up the stairs to the boys dormitories and and opened the door.

All the boys were sleeping and she couldn't believe how loud they snored! Ginny made her way over to Harry's bed. She walked over to his side and looked at his sleeping face caught by the moon light. He really was beautiful. His hair swept all over his face, not a wrinkled feature telling of a bad dream. Peaceful, that was the word. She brushed a chunk of hair out of his eyes and leaned down and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Ginny moved around to the foot of his bed and opened his trunk. She rummaged around in it until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed his invisibility cloak and closed the lid to the trunk.

"Spiders! Spiders! Run, Harry, Ginny, ru... run... run..ru..." Ron flopped back down onto the bed.

Ginny had to cover her mouth and bite on her finger to keep from screaming. He'd frightened her and she thought for a minute he'd discovered her. She thought that she should have been used to Rons nightmare screaming, but it still got to her, especially in these days. She got up carefully and walked out, her hands still shaking as she turned the knob of the boys door. She creeped down the stairs and opened the portrait hole. She walked with the cloak over her until she got to the portrait for the prefects bathroom. She said the password and walked in, looking behind her to make sure no one had seen her.

"Decided to try again did we? A bit smarter this time to." Ginny turned around and her heart momentarily stopped.

Bliase was sitting in the giant hot tub that was next to the bath. He had on dark green swim boxers and his head resting on his hands, looking at her. He was smiling slightly.

"Apparently so have you. Can I join you?" she asked him hesitantly, but trying to sound unnerved by his presence.

"Of course. Would it matter what I said anyway?" he asked her.

She knew that it would because she wouldn't want to intrude and would feel emabressed, but she wasn'yt about to let him know that. She answered him that it probably wouldn't and undressed to her bikini that she had on underneith her school uniform. It was a hot pink one with dark red along the sides of the top and bottoms. She'd been planning that morning to come back that night and so she dressed in it instead of bra and underwear so she didn't have to go back to her room before heading out, risking waking the girls. She slid herself into the water quickly, but that wasn't because of the heat, she just didn't want him staring at her any longer.

"How did you know I'd be back tonight? It's been a long time since the first time i tried." she said.

"I had a feeling." he answered her simply.

They said nothing for a few minutes, just sitting, looking at each other. She became confused by their constant stairing contests, seemed like all they did for the past two months was stare into each others eyes. She decided to say something.

"Why is it that all we can do is stare at each other and then suddenly know so much about each other and never really know us. Why... why is it that we can one night be so close to one another and then go right back to being nothing to each other except the regular day person to stare at? Dont you find it all kind of... creepy?" she asked him.

Blaise thought about this. At least she thought he was thinking. He was just staring at her once again, but was silent for a long time. He suddenly moved over to her and sat beside her. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"That is why. We can simply stare at each other and know each other instantly because we simply can, because it's in our nature to do so when we see each other. We can kiss but then go back to staring at each other only because as long as the other person is there to stare at, everything is ok. When you were sick last week, I nearly died. I couldn't think about anything except the fact that you weren't there at breakfast for me to stare at and for you to stare back at me. It isn't creepy to stare at each other because we can talk to eachother and know so much about each other because our eyes are open to each other and we observe the other so closely. We dont need to be close to one another and yet cant you feel the energy emiting from both of us when we are? This is just as strange and as difficult for me to grasp as it is for you, except the fact that I'm willing to allow it to consume me. I've never hated you or any Gryffendor, I've only hated the Dark Lord. He sent my mother on a mission and she was killed. He took part of my family away from me all because he feels he should rule the world because of how unfair he thinks his life was as a boy. It is because we are so alike that we can feel this way, and it is because of the fates, the stars, the moon, that we have this thing shared between us. I dont know why, but I believe Trelawny. Normally I wouldn't, but she was different that night. Do you understand what I'm trying to get out?" he rushed getting all this out. He'd had a lot of time to think about all this and he wanted to get it all out and done with, the hot tub was begining to get unbarable.

I- I think so... it's a lot to consume..." she had spent a lot of time thinking about everything to, but it had never really registered until he'd said it. All her walls were coming down fast and the water spilling over.

„Are you pulling my leg? Your a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffendor, we cant be doing this and no other Slytherin has ever tolerated someone like me and you of all people... it's almost as surprising as if it were Malfoy saying it, but that in it's self is an impossibility." Ginny started shaking her head, she had to be dreaming, there was just no way.

"Theres nothing we can do about it. I'm not happy with it really, I'll be outcasted from my family and friends, probably have to run for my life because of who you are, and I'll lose everything. But everyday spent without you is just awequard." he said.

"Maybe it's just because I'm pretty to stare at and thats it." she said.

"Maybe, but you can feel theres something so much more here... everything with us is mutual. We can both feel how much we long for each other. We can know everything about each other by just staring. We feel just so right... believe me, I've tried to stop thinking about you, I've done everything in my power... dont hate me but I even slept with someone else to find someone else to love, but I just cant." Ginny's mouth dropped when he siad he'd slept with someone else. She turned away from him.

"Hey, can you blame me? I'm a Slytherin and I was trying to do whatever possible to get a mindless Gryfendor out of my head." he said this and then realized his mistake.

"So I'm mindless now am I?" Ginny flared. Blaise now realized why people called her a firey red head.

"No, no, thats not what i meant, thats what I used to think, no, your actually a lot smarter then me in DADA, the only reason why I can defend you is because I know what your goning to do because I can just look at you, whatch your moves and know what to do. I cant explane it, I just do." Ginny couldn't believe how well he was taking in everything and not freaking out like her.

"Just... just do what I do." Blaise took her by the waiste and slid her toward him.

Blaise leaned in and kissed her lightly at first, but when she didn't retalitate, he kissed her a little harder. He bit on her lower lip tenderly to see if she would open her mouth. She did and he slipped her toung in her mouth and automatically she began to massage his toung with hers.

Ever since her first kiss Ginny had always been a natural kisser, it all just came to her and she never had to think about doing any thing with her toung cause she always kind of responded in the right way. The way he was kissing her was something she'd never experianced before. It was different somehow, she wasn't sure really how, but it was. It seemed as if he was battling her, but the duel wasn't all that important, it was how you made the other feel. She started to pay more attention to how it was making her feel and the energy and responsess she was getting out of him, she thought that was probably the point of this. She was in tune to everything around her and yet totally devoted to putting everything into kissing him, and she had never felt more alive. He started to touch her, lightly, running his hands up and down her back, down her legs, just under her bikini top. She pulled back at little and stopped kissing him.

"Take it easy, I'm not just a peice of ass you can play with." she said standing up and looking down at him. He stood up as well.

"Sorry, but do you get what I mean now? Everything we do is what the other wants, like we know what to do and we fit each other." he said.

"I cant believe your more passionate and romantic then me, it's surprising." Ginny said.

"Your just used to having to be the romantic one, no guys ever treated you right, have they?" he asked her, his eye brows raised.

Ginny didn't want to mention Harry to him. Harry had been good to her, but he'd been the only one. She wasn't about to tell him that they'd had more of a relationship then the normal people knew here at Hogwarts. It would put her in more danger then she already was. She still didn't trust that this was not just some scheme to get at Harry or the Order.

"No... I guess not." she said looking down.

"Your lieing. Dont forget that I know how you work." he raised Ginny's head up by elevating her chin to make her look him in the eye. She wasn't about to back down.

"No, really. Dean was never really that good to me. Well he was, but he wasn't romantic." she said.

"So you've never been in love? Or made love for that matter?" he knew he was pushing it, he just wanted to see how far he could go before she'd go totally over board, but he thought he'd probably done it when she turned and got out of the hot tub.

Blaise had simply wanted to satisfy his own curiosity, as well as other things, what was wrong with that? He was a guy, what could she expect? She had to be all touchy about everything, god damned red heads.

„Hey, dont be like that, I was only being s-"

„A guy? Yes, your just like every other guy on this bloody planet who isn't gay, your rude, worthless and think about sex twenty-four seven! How could I ever think you could be different?" she scowled and started putting on her robe.

„Thats not what I was going to say and you know I am different, common Ginny." Blaise grabbed her hand.

This was a mistake and she yanked her arm away from him. Her eyes got even redder and angrier then before. Blaise backed off.

„Dont touch me, filthy Slytherin. I dont care what Trelawney said, shes a nut case, espcially for thinking that me and you could ever fall in love. She didn't even go into a trance did she? You probably black mailed her into it some how and for some reason, I dont care. Just stay the bloody hell away from me or I'll hex your ass to Merlins grave!" and with that Ginny grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over her and walked out the porttrait hole, leaving Blaise there, yelling after her.

Ginny continued down the corridor just outside the prefects bath and didn't hear him come up behind her. Blaise grabbed her shoulders and swirled her around to face him and kissed her, hard. She struggled at first, but he felt her slowly quit resisting and kissed him back. He finally pulled back.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you intentionally Ginny, give me a shot." he looked her in the eyes and hers began to water.

"I just cant. I'm sorry." she turned and ran down the hallway, this time pulling the invisibility cloak over her so her couldn't follow.

Blaise stood there for quite a while, in the dark, with only little moon light shining in through the windows. He was sad looking and to someone if they'd walked by, he would have looked like a new ghost, pale, glowing and sad. That was the last straw, he gave it his all. He should never have taken a liking to her, he didn't even know how it had happened, it just had. He shook his head and walked on. He was a Slytherin, he could get over this easly... right? He'd never been rejected before, maybe thats why he had taken this so hard and he really didn't like her, she was just someone he couldn't have and that was new to him. That's all she was, nothing more, nothing less. Blaise cleared his mind and walked the short distance to his common room instead of moping and taking the long way, risking getting caught by Hermione or Draco. He went to bed without feeling, but her image still haunted his thoughts.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for the people who reviewed my chapters! Keep it up guys and for all those who are just joining my story now, review it please! Even if it's just a little blurb, it encourages me to right. And review even if you think you dont need to because others will, ok! I want lots of reviews, even if their bad ones, I need advice and encouragment to know if you liked it or not and what I could improve on! Thanks! 

Kristen


	7. The Right Thing To Do

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been major busy! Man, school can sometimes suck. Anywho, I thought that I would finally get this chapter up so my readers can enjoy more! Keep the Reviews coming!

Disclamer: I dont own any of the people in this story or anything else, except the plot.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Right Thing To Do 

The dark December rain was depressing to all in Hogwarts. It still wasn't cold enough for the rain to harden and glisten into snow. The children all over the school seemed to notice for the first time that when it rained the stain glass window figures appered to be crying as each individual drop slipped down the glass, seeming each coming from one or the other eye. This kind of weather wasn't helping Harry at all.

He'd still been having his nightmares and it didn't help that he didn't have the trio's idealist and know-it-all to tell him what it meant or what he should do. He thought about Hermione now. He'd been watching her, liked he'd promissed himself he would. He had noticed that she had been through a rollercoster ride of emotions it seemed. She had seemed annoyed to the point of screaming when they'd first arrived, when she had still been around. Then she went through a stage where she kept to only herself, looking sad and confused. That had been the time she'd started separating herself from her friends, she also wasn't being her know-it-all self, rasing her hand for every question asked. He'd been quick to ask her what was wrong, but she continued to push him and Ron away, she wouldn't even talk to Ginny. Hermione now however looked like she couldn't be happier. She was doing all her normal Hermione things, going to the library every evening, rasing her hand for everything and had the normal happy, and yet a bit arrogant bounce in her step. He had also noticed that she was becoming chummy with Malfoy and he knew it wasn't going to be good. Having anything to do with a Malfoy wasn't going to be good, and she knew this. How could she be so stupid as to endanger herself?

Harry watched her pass him in the hall and stopped her.

"Hermione, umm come to Gryffendor tower tonight... I ...I need to talk to you," he said to her.

"Oh, Harry. Of course, of course. Um, ya I'll see you tonight then," and with that Hermione walked away.

Harry turned to watch her leave. He couldn't believe that that was all she had to say and just continued to walk away. This was not the same Hermione, and he was going to find out why. The trio needed her back, well at least him, Ron and Ginny did. She'd always been the less confident one when it came to friends, why abandon them for no reason... Was she mad? He didn't think so, he didn't think that they'd done anything that could possibly top all that they'd done to her in the past and she'd always came back. What made this time so special?

Hermione continued to quicken her pace down the hall. She felt really guilty because she knew that she had been avoiding Harry and the others and she knew that that was what he wanted to talk to her about. She didn't want to have to explaine herself and Draco to him, he'd be furious with her, she knew it, it would ahve been the first time he'd ever been mad with her. It had to be done however and she would make it alright, if she could get away with it she would lie, but only if she had to, she knew lies never got far.

After classes that day Hermione decided to take a walk to try and think what she was going to say to Harry. She got as far as the front door before she realized it was raining. She sighed but stood in the doorway and listened to the rain fall and the thunder. It was an old past time of hers to just sit outside under her veranda and just listen to the rain and watch it come down.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Hermione turned around. Draco was standing behind her, watching her with curiosity.

"Listening to the rain. It's calming, you should try it sometime," she smiled at him.

"You know what else it calming?" he asked her, but she never got to reply.

Draco lunged forward and pushed Hermione out into the storm. Hermione gave a little yelp and tumbled down into a puddle. Soaking wet and a shocked expression on her face she stood up. Draco was doubling over laughing. Hermione ran towards him, grabbed his collar and threw him out into the rain. Draco looked at her the same way she'd looked at him and he also stood up.

"Watcha do that for?" he asked her.

"I coulda asked you the same question. I was just getting back at you," she said smiling.

"I guess I'll have to get back at you then too," and he started running after her.

Hermione took off towards the rest of the grounds. She ran threw the puddles getting herself soaked but she no longer cared. Draco was faster then her and caught her. She slipped and fell beneath him into the mud. She screamed and started to laugh.

Draco smiled and started tickling Hermione, making her laugh even harder. It was impossible to tell if she was crying because of being tickled or if it was all rain that was running down her face.

"Stop! Stop, for Merlins sake stop it! Your going to make me have to hurt you!" Hermione yelled out at Draco, begging him to stop.

"Bring it on pussy cat," he whispered to her and kissed her lips.

He'd stopped tickling her, but was subjecting her to a different kind of torture. She stopped fighting him and just let his lips warm hers. It didn't help much and yet it did. His kiss sent shivers up her spine, making her want to be cold, and yet set her on fire, making her feel so serene that she was totaly under his control and couldn't think about anything.

Draco's hands were in the mud. He stopped kissing her and touched her face lightly, getting mud smudged over where he touched. He smiled a deep smile and smirked at her. Hermione rubbed her hands in the mud beside her and reached up and smoothed it all over his face. His eyes were closed but his mouth formed an expression that told her he was surprised and just realizing what she'd done. She smirked back at him.

"Hey! I didn't rub it all over your face!" he said to her.

"Maybe not, but you smirked at me, haha I had to show you I was supperior," she replied back.

Draco in one quick motion renched his hands out of the mud and in return rubed them all over her face.

"Not anymore your not," he laughed.

As he was laughing she launched herself off her back and switched their position. Now he was on his back and she was on top of him. He'd given a little yelp of surprise but she silenced it with a kiss. It was an intence kiss and he started to run his hands up her arms and into her hair. Her hair was already covered in mud so it didn't matter if he ran his fingers through it. He decided he wanted to be back on top so he rolled them over. Without saying anything she rolled them over again so she remained in power on top. They continued to roll over and over, each silently wanting control for the top. It didn't end until they were rolling down a hill and stopped just beyond the base of the hill where she pressed him hard to the ground so he couldn't roll them back over.

This all reminded her of the muggle movie "The Lion King" and Simba and Nala rolling down the hill in the jungle and her eventually doing the same to him and ending up pinning him once again.

"Pinned ya!" she bragged to him. It was her turn to smirk.

"Thats quite alright, I like you on top," Draco's mouth drew into the biggest grin she'd ever seen him make and he started to laugh, uncontrollably.

Hermione made an attempt to look mortified and hit him. She also smiled, but climbed off him. He muttered an "aww" and sat up with her. She was shaking a bit. Draco took off his cloak and put it around her.

"We'd better get inside before you get sick. Here's what we tell people. We got into our own little mini war out here cause I called you a mudblood. Ok?" he asked her.

Hermione sighed but agreed. It was time to take a hot shower and get ready to face the inevitable. Draco got up and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and they held hands all the way back the to castle. Little did they know that they were being watched, and little did they know that it wasn't just the smiling Dumbledore who was watching them the intire time.

Hermione walked with Draco up to their dormatories. They got looks from passers by that quickly changed to looks of recognition of why they were wet and muddy. Hermione and Draco argued all the way back up to their dormatories. What they were saying wasn't even making much sence, but no one would know the difference. Draco offered up his shower first but Hermione just ended up magicking up another one so neither had to wait. Both we're freezing and dirty and Draco hopped in his shower as soon as she told him he could turn around.

The water was almost scalding on her flesh but she didn't care, it warmed her up and made her feel good. Hermione scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair twice. When she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her room to get dressed. It was time for supper and her and Draco needed to hurry up to be there in time.

"Draco, hurry up pretty boy! We'll miss dinner!" Hermione yelled up the stairs from her place at the couch.

She was leaning over her homework for that evening, trying to get a head start on it.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to call each other names anymore," Draco said, leaning over the couch back and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes we did, but we never said anything about not stating the truth," Hermione smiled and Draco put on his best fake hurt expression he could muster.

"Common Miss Know-it-all, we're going to miss din din," they both got up off the couch and left the common room.

Draco and Hermione sat down and Draco turned to look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore had this great grin on his face and an even brighter twinkle in his eye. He was looking right at Draco and Hermione like he knew something quite exciting. This nerved Draco a bit.

Hermione took her seat and remembered to not look or talk to Draco to keep up apperance of the fight. She switched her gaze toward Gryffendor table. She scanned the table to see what her friends were up to, as usual. Everyone seemed to be doing what they normally would do, except for Harry. He just sat there, staring up at her, his eyes slits and what you could see of them were burning. He continued to look darkly at her until she looked away. She'd never seen him like this before and it worried her. She didn't know he was capable of looking so hateful at someone. Instead of looking at him she turned to Dumbledore, for his usual short before dinner speech.

"These days have been gloomy and dark for the last little while and I know that all of you have been looking forward to the snow that should have already come. However, it has not and I ask you to take advantage of the weather we are having and use it to it's best ablities. Dont spend all your time in your studies, go out and dance in the rain, sing if you must, but it's a wonderful way of having fun in weather that is normally not so good. Dig in everyone." Dumbledore had been staring at Draco and Hermione the entire time he spoke and even still did as he sat down.

The entire hall as well was looking at them, but got over it and went to eating when the food appered. Hermione looked over at Draco. _He knows_ is what both their eyes said to each other. Both quickly turned to their plates and began to eat, not willing to look at themselves or Dumbledore and Hermione not looking in Harry's direction.

The feast ended all to quickly for Hermione and when Dumbledore rose and told them they could leave Hermione took a deep breath and told Draco she was going to go see Harry. He reminded her that they had duty tonight and that he wasn't doing it alone.

Her palms were sweaty as she reached the Gryffendor common room. She knew he would be angry with her, but didn't yet know anything about her and Draco and so she must have done something else to make him so mad. She wasn't sure and that was the worst of it all. She said the password and the portrait swung open.

The common was nosy and full of people, as usual. She found Harry sitting in hs usual chair beside the fireplace, but he was staring at her, like he'd been waiting for her. Ron turned to see who had walked in and yelled at Hermione.

"Hermione! Where have you been! We've all been in a panic, whats wrong with you, you ok? Or are we just not good enough for you anymore?" he didn't say this with malice and he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her over to them, smiling.

"I cant stay... I have duty later. I came to talk to Harry. I'm sorry I havn't been around. I'll explane soon, I promiss."

"Damn straight you will. Ron stay, dont even think about listening in on us, common Hermione," Harry got up and took Hermione rufly by the arm and took her up the stairs to the boys dormatory.

Harry walked them both in and closed the door and put a silencing charm on the room. He pointed over to his bed, instructing her to go sit and he walked over to her. She grabbed the blanket and balled it up in her fists, but nothing prepared her for what he let loose.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KISSING THAT FILTHY FERRET HEAD! DONT EVEN TRY TO DENY IT, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Harry's face was beat red and his chest was heaving from the lack of air that he'd pushed out of his lungs to yell at her.

He knew. She didn't know how he knew, but he did, and he was angrier then she'd ever seen anyone ever before. She tried to calm him, to tell him to settle down and she would explane but it took him a while to do so.

"Ok, Harry, please just listen to me. It's not what you think." Hermione started trying to explane, but as soon as she said it wasn't what he thought he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok so I imagined your toung down his throat? Is that it?" he asked her.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, thats not it, theres a reason... and a good one,"

"Whats the good reason then, there couldn't possibly be one that I can think of," Harry glared at her.

"Well... hes really not as bad as you think he is... he isn't and doesn't want to be a Death Eater, he was trying to survive. We've spent a lot of time together and it made me see that he was all an act. He's really different underneith. I- I like him Harry. I know you dont approv, obviously, but you need to consider my feelings in this to." Hermione looked up at him, expectantly.

"He's got you blinded that you cant see what he's doing. He's using you to get information about me and the Order to Voldemort! Your putting everything we've worked hard for and putting Dumbledores "death" in vain. Hermione your usually the smarter of the three of us, how could you suddenly just be so stupid. He doesn't and never will love you. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. He's a Malfoy, and Malfoys dont care about anything except themselves." Harry was sitting next to her, trying to calm her down and keep from crying and yelling at him back. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Harry he didn't kill Dumbledore and he didn't want to, he couldn't do it, he risked his life because of it, and now hes scared to death of something happening to him. Harry dont be your stuborn git of a self and learn to see people as they really are. You went with what you saw on a first impression, and that was when he had to act. If you spent a little time with him now, he's different. Of course you would never because your afferade of having to say you were wrong!" with that she ran out the door on him, tears slipping down her face and leaving him sitting on his bed, astounded at what she'd said.

Ron ran up the stairs to the boys dorms and walked over to Harry on his bed.

"Geez mate, whatcha do to her? I've never seen her that upset at you, only at me, it had to have been a doozy whatever it was you did. Whats this all about?" Ron asked him.

Harry just looked up at Ron and walked to the window by his bed. He wasn't going to tell Ron just yet what had happened. He needed to think about this before he did something rash without knowing everything. Everything was still a big blur in his head.

Ron took no offence to Harry's lack of speaking. He wasn't ready, things had just happened and he knew he always wanted to stop to think about things before he jumped. He was a Hermione except having less of each of her qualities, though he was equally good in spells. Ron left Harry sitting in his window and went back down to the common room where he was still trying to talk to Ginny about why she was so bitchy lately. Things had been falling apart for them all this year and he knew that this would be the year that mattered, they would need each other in the end.

Ginny was sitting once again with her knees drawn up into her chest. She'd just witnessed what she'd thought to be the first fight Hermione and Harry had ever had and it had to have been a real biggie. She'd ran out of the common room crying and Harry had remained upstairs. Seems like it wasn't only her life that was going badly right now. She was losing her friends, she was still confused and angry at Blaise and her work was suffering because of it all. She was begining to just not care. It didn't help either that Ron was being his annoying prattish self with her and she was not in the mood to deal with him on top of everything else.

Ron came back down from the dormatory looking a little sad, but not anxious so she figured he hadn't been told anything or he would be spreading it around by now, starting with her. No, he just came and sat next to her on the floor by the fire and looked into it.

"Things just arn't the same anymore... I wonder if they'll ever be the same." Ron spoke out to her suddenly.

"People are changing, you cant expect them not to, to much is happening, to many people are having to choose things that they dont want. To many people are having to become people they dont want to be, all to accomidate the world of today. Even your changing Ronald Weasley. You dont see it right now because it's little changes, but by the time this is all over, you wont even reconize yourself, weither its for the better or not, you wont, no one will. Everyones going to have to refind themselves and some wont. It's just not how these things work." when she was done, she too, returned to looking into the fire, her face solome and lonely.

"Wow, gloomy prospect, but in some casses,true. Hermione's changing a lot. She's not always her know-it-all self as much anymore and shes never around. She's always thought herslef better then us, but not enough to like stay away form us."

"Thats not it Ron. She doesn't think that, it's something else, and you'd see it if you observed people more often. Ironically I think that this is all what Voldemort wants. For us to lose ourselves and to think whats the point? It makes us weaker and him stronger. Maybe thats why hes kept this threat up for so long instead of just attacking, especailly after Dumbledores death. It would just increase the fact that there wasn't hope. Of course he never expected Dumbledore to rise again, but who saw that coming?" she asked.

They both were quiet after that, for a long time. Ginny just stared at the fire and tried not to think of Blaise, but she couldn't help it. He was one of the changes that she was going through. She hadn't decided weither she should grow with it or shrink. She didn't want to be going through this right now, but she supposed others had worse. Like Harry. He had the pressure of the whole changing world on his shoulders. He had to deal with everyone elses changes as well as his own. He had to deal with relationships (friendships or more). He had to deal with the threat on his life. He had to deal with the fact that he had to kill someone that equally matched himself in order to save everything and everyone he loved or even didn't. All because it was the right thing to do. Was it right to put all that on one teenage boy that had gone through enough already with his parents death and all, but then put more and then even everyone elses problems on him just because it related to his cause? No of course it wasn't, but it was the only thing they could do and say thank god it wasn't them. Prats. No, she was not going to weigh him down with the pressure of her. She would brighten up, despite how she felt and she would make herself feel better, all for him. Because that was the right thing to do.

Ginny hugged Ron and headed up to the girls rooms. She got undressed and slipped into bed, not saying a word. She laid there until she fell alseep, staring up at the moon.

Blaise was sitting at a desk in the Slytherin common room. He was writing a letter but he couldn't get the words right.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please accept my apology about my behavoir the other night. It was a very rude thing for me to ask and I should have been more conciderate of you and minded my own busness. I am not trying to use you and I didn't set up Trelawney, I have no clue what that was about. Everything I said that night was true. I do believe what she said and I do believe that we click because we are ment to. We have a bond that hasn't been experianced by many people because you dont hear of it to often. It is true that I know what you are thinking not only because you are so open about yourself but because you willingly open yourself up to me, and as it seems, only me, for there are many that still do not understand you. I know you think the same thing. Please Ginny, forgive me and be willing to give me a chance, even if it's just a chance to just talk with you. I dont like thinking that your angry at me and I know you are. You've stopped looking at me and hiding yourself from me. Please Ginny, think about things before you step off the cliff. Write me back or at least look at me again and that will be enough._

_Yours Truly and Always,_

_Blaise Zabini_

It wasn't a master peice, but it would have to do. It was mushy, but he didn't know how else to get his words out. He was a hopless romantic and he smiled to himself at his joke. He sealed the letter and put it on his dresser for the morning. Blaise climbed into bed after that and thought about her. Ugh mushy!

Hermione was running down the last hidden hallway to the Heads dorm. All was quiet except the sound of her feet and her not-as-silent-as-they-could-be cries. She wasn't able to handle it. She wasn't able to handle the stress that these two people put on her.

Draco looked up when she entered the common room. He threw his book he'd been reading onto the coffee table and got up to guide her the the couch. Something was obviously wrong.

Her whole body was shaking and tears were crawling down her face still. She looked like she was in shock for her eyes just kinda stared straight a head of her, always, where ever he turned her.

"Hermione, talk to me, please, what happened with you and Harry?"

"He- I- I dont know. It was horrible, him yelling and me and everything... I-I just dont know." Hermione's voice never quivered but it was histaricle.

Draco knew her thoughts weren't right, she wasn't thinking straight, it hadn't all sunk in. He took her over to the couch and laid her down next to him.

"Sh... calm down, it's all ok, it's all alright. He was just surprised. Go to sleep and it will all go away." Draco told her, he was stroking her hair.

Hermione complied and she closed her eyes. He kissed her head and whispered things into her ear until she fell asleep. They lay that way until he had to go and do their rounds, he was going to give her a break that night. Draco decided he would do the ask a million questions game with her tomorrow when she wasn't so tired.

Draco got up carefully as to not wake her and went to do their night rounds. The halls were as usual, quiet, dark and seemingly empty.

Draco's thoughts were winded so tight up in his head that he couldn't make things make sense. Everything was sort of a blur and he wandered the halls, not taking in anything. In fact, he was so deep in his mind that he almost didn't even realize he'd run into someone.

Toppling over the slightly shorter but built hard form of another Draco woke up when his head reached the floor. Sitting up and rubbing his forehead softly, Draco tired to regain his sight. When it returned to him he immdiatly sneared. It was his automatic reaction to this particular individual.

As Harry Potter got to his feet and turned around to face his attacker, he pulled out his wand faster then he ever had and pointed it at Draco Malfoy.

"Pointing your wand at the Head Boy, hmmm I beilieve that should get you fifty points taken away Potter. Now kindly remove your wand from under my nose and leave my sight back to you dormitory," Draco raised his own wand to meet Hary's.

"I dont think so Malfoy, not till I have a little chat with you. NOW WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE?" Harry didn't want to yell incase he woke anyone, but found himself not capable of not yelling.

"What I did Potter? I would think it was you who did something to her. She came back to me, drenched in tears and hystaricle. She wasn't even able to do rounds with me tonight, shes in our dorm and she cried herself to sleep. Now I must say I've never done that to her so it was you who did something. Dont go getting angry at me just because I gave her the chance to love and be loved back." Draco stared Harry down until Harry looked ashamed and looked down at the floor.

"She really cried herself to sleep? I didn't think it was that bad... I mean I got mad, but I didn't think she'd get hysterical."

"She got hysterical because you were yelling at her for something she could not control, you cant help who you fall in love with. It made her upset because she didn't want you to be so pigheaded that you wouldn't even give me a shot when she knew the real me and you totaly flipped on her. Shes right, your to proud to let anything go and see someone for who they are. I was like that, but I changed, I think you could do the same. Now please return to your dormitory before I am forced to deduct more points from you," and with that he left Harry standing there with his head down.

"What am I going to do now?"

Harry walked back to his dormitory and made sure he didn't wake anyone.

* * *

Common guys, I know you wanna review! Please! bats eyes 


	8. The Truth Shows It's Face

Hello again everyone! I know it took me a long time to get this chepter up but i had a couple problems with it and I was busy all christmas break, but here it is at last. Now through all the times of re-writing this story I've always planned on the main event in this chapter to be in the story. Now I've finally gotten to write it! It's very important because it's going to be the basis on Ginny trusting Blaise and everyone, including the four pairs are going to find out about each other. So read on and tell me what you think. And thank you to my reviewers! I love you and want more reviews from everyone.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot.

UnknownPersonFromHell: Thanks for the good review. I'm the best you've read! Yay! keep reading and reviewing for me and if u write a story, tell me in ur review and I'll read it. Thanks!

lorhael-nin: I like my plot too, but I'm glade you enjoy it. It's been re-writen so many times and now I think it's just right. Thanks for the review and keep reading and reviewing!

Applekissis: Thanks for the review. I know there are some spelling errors and I've tried to fix them, I just dont always have time, or I dont even see them, but thanks for telling me. Keep reading!

DrAcO'sblackrose: Here's the update, hope you like it!

xoKaSsleox: Here it is, keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 8: 

The next morning when Hermione awoke, she woke up with Draco next to her. His arms were rapped about her and his chin in the crook of her neck. She took a moment to just enjoy the warmth he spread across her and she realized that she liked waking up this way. She was in her own bed and she searched her memory for the events of the night before.

She remembered hers and Harry's fight. Her heart sank as she thought that he would never talk to her again, let alone he would probably tell Ron and then he wouldn't speak to her either. She also didn't want to think about what had been spread around about her through the rest of that night. She decided she didn't care what people thought or said, all that mattered was that Draco was there for her. If Harry didn't want to except him, that was fine. If he wanted to be to much of a prat, let him. It wasn't like Draco was all to eager to get to know Harry for who he really was either, so she couldn't really blame him.

Hermione turned in to face Draco and looked at his sleeping face. He'd been good enough to help her to sleep and do the rounds they were supposed to do together by himself. She liked how he'd climbed into bed with her and rapped himself around her so she'd wake up feeling good and safe. She was feeling good and safe and she touched his face.

Draco's eyes flickered open and he yawned gruffly. She started to giggle for a second at his oh so manly yawn.

"You laughing at me?" he asked her. His eyes were open now but his voice still sounded tired.

"Never," she replied smiling at him and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Sleep good?" he asked.

"Very good, thanks to you. Thank you so much Draco, I know I was hysterical but I just couldn't help it. Harry had never gotten mad at me like that before. It scared me and I just couldn't handle it. Thank you," Hermione gave him another kiss, this one a bit longer.

"Anytime love. You should know though. I caught Harry out of bed last night, wandering around. He freaked out on me, but I think things are going to be different with him from now on. I told him the state you'd come back to me with and that I was willing to put things aside for you. He looked ashamed when I left him to think about it. I think he realizes what a prat he'd been. I think all it'll be different," Draco told her stroking her hair.

Hermione's eyes were big with tears and amazement and a smile spread across her face.

"You... you did that... for me? I-I... thank you Draco. Will you honestly give him a chance if he will?" she asked him.

"I don't lie," he told her.

Hermione couldn't contain herself. She let herself go and smothered him in a deep kiss. All of this impressed her so much and she thought to herself while still kissing him 'I'm the luckiest girl in the world.'

When he pulled away he said that he thought they should be getting up so they could have the day to go to the village to buy Christmas presents and talk to Harry. They got dressed and went down to the entrance hall to head down to the village. When they opened the front door however they were greeted by snow. And not just any snow. They were greeted by snow, snow, snow. Hermione smiled once again as she thought of the quote from her favorite kiddy muggle book by Robert Munch.

It had been raining for days on end and wasn't even cold, when now all of a sudden it was freezing and so much snow that Hermione was even confused about how it was possible for the weather to create that much snow. She turned to face Draco.

"I guess we need to go back upstairs and change into something a little bit more warmer," Draco said.

"Nope. Here."

Hermione transfigured Draco's blue sweater into a very warm, navy blue winter coat. Hermione did the same to herself and came out with a white coat.

"So how about you go and do your Christmas shopping and I'll do mine and talk to Harry and I'll meet up with you later," Hermione said.

"Ok, how about back here in the common room at say... three?" Draco asked her.

"Sure, see you soon." and with that they went their separate ways to Hogsmeade.

The morning glow sent nerve shockers to her brain that it was time to wake up. Goose bumps showed on Ginny's pale skin and she began to do her wake up routine of rubbing her eyes, cheeks, mouth and hugging her pillow one last time. Walking toward a mirror she looked at her appearance and decided she was happy no one was around to look at her. Her hair was all messed up and every-which way. She realized that it was the weekend and hurried into the shower so she could have the day to herself as much as possible and get to the stores before others could buy up the good Christmas gifts.

When Ginny got out of the shower she immediately got cold. This struck her odd and went and looked out the bathroom window.

"Oh my God! I've never seen so much snow!"

From the window she looked toward where the school pond was located. It had frozen over and she squealed in delight. She decided that before shopping she would go for a skate, seeing as how no one else was doing it as well. This made her hurry up even more and she dressed warmly and grabbed her skates from her armoire and headed down to the pond.

When she got to the pond Ginny waved her wand and the pond cleared of all snow on it's surface. She smiled and laced up her skates and started out onto the ice. Ginny had skated all her life. At the Burrow she would beg her father to make an ice rink for her just so she could skate. She'd gotten her first pair of skates when she was seven and was a natural from the beginning. She'd taught herself all the tricks she could think of and even got a muggle book out on how to do ice tricks and how not to hurt yourself.

In the beginning she just skated around the perimeter of the pond, getting the feeling back for her skates. This didn't take her long and soon she was doing all the old things she'd taught herself. It was so calming to her that she began singing little Christmas tunes.

She was so graceful when she skated, it was breath taking to Blaise. He was hiding behind a bunch of bushes watching her skate. He'd followed Ginny down to the pond when he'd seen her with her skates. He himself had been about to walk to Hogsmeade with Draco when he'd ditched him saying he'd forgotten something and he would meet up with him later. He was still watching her and couldn't believe what she was doing, he'd skated before, but he didn't even know that what she was doing was possible. She was jumping into the air and spinning and landing perfectly back onto the ice. It was amazing.

Both were distracted and neither noticed the ice beginning to crack. Ginny ended her song and was slowly stopping her spinning. She stopped and as soon as she did the ice gave way and Blaise saw Ginny fall beneath the ice. Blaise was frozen in place, his mouth gapping at the place where Ginny had fallen through. Finally the shock wore off a bit and he raced out onto the ice. He stopped about a meter away from the hole and laid down and crawled to the edge of the hole in the ice.

Ginny's hands were reaching out of the water trying to grab onto something, anything, but couldn't find anything that would save her. She couldn't get her head above the water and she continued to panic, even more so then she had been. The water was so cold that when she first went through and the water touched her she'd gone into shock and stiffened and couldn't think. She had been freezing cold, but then at the same time her skin burned. She couldn't keep her eyes open because they couldn't handle the cold water rushing into them and so she kept them closed and didn't see Blaise reach the waters edge. Her air was gone by this time and she'd passed out and stopped fighting.

Her hands weren't popping out of the ice anymore and the water was going calm. Blaise panicked and tore his arms through the freezing water and waved them about, trying to feel her. He couldn't for a few seconds and then he felt something hard come against his arm and he grabbed it. It was heavy but he managed to pull it up a bit and he saw the sleeve of her coat. It was slipping from his grasp so he raised his other hand to his mouth and bit and ripped off his mit and plunged his bare arm into the water as well so he could get a better hold of it. As she began to rise he grabbed farther and farther down Ginny's body, hauling her up onto the edge of the ice until her whole body was out of the water. He leaned down to her mouth and waited to see if he could feel her breath on his cheek. He couldn't, so he breathed in her mouth and started pumping on her chest, trying to get the water out of her lungs. He knew no magical way to get the water out so he continued to give her CPR. Finally she gagged up the water and he rolled her onto her side so it would come out easier. When she was done throwing up the water she was so tired and weak that she passed out again. Blaise took off his coat and put a warming charm on it and wrapped it around her and picked her up to carry her to the castle.

Many people rushed toward him and offered to carry her for him but he refused to give her to them and carried her himself all the way up to the infirmary. He'd sent a scared Harry and hysterical Ron to find Dumbledore to meet him up in the ward. Mrs. Pomfry hurried over to Blaise and took Ginny from him, despite how well he hung on, she was amazingly strong. She laid Ginny down on a bed and magicked five blankets to throw over her, all with heating charms. Pomfry also filled two hot water bottles and placed them under the blankets and was just about to start questioning Blaise when Dumbledore arrived. He glided into the room and went straight to Ginny, only looking at her, scanning her looking not panicked at all and just a little frighten and then relieved. He took Blaise by the shoulder and told Pomfry he would question the boy. He took Blaise into her office and shut the door, making Blaise very nervous because he couldn't see Ginny.

"Mr. Zabini, Miss Weasley will be quite alright. Don't worry, she'll warm up and come back to us shortly..." before he could finish Ron and Harry burst into the office.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my little sister you wanker of a ferret's friend? What did we do to deserve you wanting to murder my sister? Hmmmm? TELL ME!" Ron had Blaise by the collar of his robes and was violently shaking him.

Ron face was turning a bright red from the force he was exerting on Blaises robes and from yelling so much. Harry was standing at the door and had closed it just as Ron had started yelling. His mouth was wide in shock because he couldn't believe that Ron was capable of yelling and getting that mad. Now he felt really bad because he had yelled like that at Ginny and now knew how bad it must have felt.

Blaise was keeping his cool, despite how much he wanted to punch Ron at that moment, the idiot, why would he have brought her up to the castle still alive if he wanted her dead? His face remained blank until Ron was done, which didn't end as quickly as it should have. In a couple seconds he was going to be dumbfounded and embarrassed.

'Are you done?' he waited. 'Oh good. Ok for one thing, if I had wanted to kill your sister would I have kept her alive to bring her up to the castle. For another thing, I would have left her down there if that had been my plan and also your right Weasley, you didn't do anything to deserve me 'wanting' to kill your sister who in case you haven't noticed, is no longer little anymore and should earn a bit more respect from you.'

Blaise sat back in his chair, silently enjoying the look of utmost bewilderment and confusion and embarrassment on Ron Weasley's face. It was the highlight of his year so far and he wasn't going to miss a heartbeat.

"Wh-wha-what are you saying? You've noticed my little sister is no longer little anymore? You sick perverted a..."

"I'm hardly perverted. I just happened to gain a bit of respect for her and I suggest you actually pay some attention to her, shes been needing you and Pretty boy over there and shes been totally scared to go to either of you because she knows that you wouldn't understand. I know this because I see that she has nobody, tells nobody anything and you guys are supposed to be her friend and brother, good job so far." Blaise didn't mean to get snarky at them, he just couldn't help it.

"What do you know? I've been there for her more then you know, more then anyone knows, and she knows she can come to me." Harry rearranged his face into an angry look and snapped at Blaise.

"Oh, I know Potter, I know what you two were. You failed to realize however that she feels unwanted, not loved that because you didn't keep her just because of this war. She wanted you to keep her even though there is danger, to always want her by your side, she doesn't care about the danger, she just wanted to be with you. Now it's not good enough and she feels like she'd be putting more weight on your shoulders by saying something so she says nothing."

"And she goes to you, is that what your saying?" Ron bit back.

"She shows me. She doesn't mean to, but she does. She can just look at me and I know, her eyes show it. You would know that if you took time to really look at her and ask her whats going on."

"I don't believe this. She'd rather go to you then to her own brother? That's obsured, she would never touch a Slyth..."

"Gentlemen, I believe that Miss Weasley's personal life is not what should be the topic of things here. Her health and the story of these events should be observed since I highly doubt that the opposite party will believe the saver's words, so Blaise, if you will allow me..." Dumbledore stepped in and wiggled a finger at Blaise to come to him.

"Yes Sir. I will allow you to." Blaise approached Dumbledore and stood next to him.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and retrieved his wand. His burnt black and scared hand held it's handle. He waved his wand and silently conjured his silver pensive. Harry watched the swirling liquid within and remembered the many times he'd been brought into it.

Dumbledore turned to Blaise after setting the pensive down. He raised his wand to Blaise's temple and told him to think back to the ever beginning of the memory and then as he's pulling it out, to think of the ending until the moment when he brought Ginny into the infirmary. Blaise did this and was surprised to see a thin line of wispy silver string like substance come out of his temple. When the string ended Dumbledore put it in the pensive and asked all who were there to gather round.

"This is where the truth will come out boys and maybe some grudges that were based on pure prejudiced will be eliminated." Dumbledore waved them all over to the pensive and Harry immediately put his head in, the others followed suite.

They all got a dropping sensation as they watched themselves fall into a winter wonderland that was the forest grounds of Hogwarts. Most of them landed on their feet while of course Ron ended up tripping and landing on his bottom. Ron cursed and stood up, brushing snow from his robes while the others stood to watch what was going on in front of them. Blaise jumped slightly when he saw himself crouched down beside himself. It wasn't something he saw everyday.

The scene unfolding around them was serene. A red haired Ginny was standing at the edge of the beautiful lake. One wave of her wand had the ice free of ice. They then saw her tie up her skates and step out onto the ice with little difficulty. Harry's mouth dropped open as he watched Ginny over the few minutes before the accident. He never knew she could skate, let alone imagine her skating like this. It was beautiful and graceful and in time to her sung song.

Ron looked over at the image of Blaise behind the bush next to them. His eyes turned to slits of cold, hardness as he watched Blaise watching her with fascination. He looked back up at the present Blaise and back to Ginny.

As Ginny finished her song slowly and started to stop spinning Blaise held his breath. This was it. He knew she would be saved but it was still nerve wracking. All were hushed as they listened to the ice crack at watched Ginny fall benieth the ice. Harry gasped in horror as he watched her and he grabbed Ron's arm who was about to go out after her.

"No, you must wait for him. It wont make a difference anyway, your not visible or whole right now, theres nothing you can do." Ron looked at Harry and glared at the still sitting Blaise.

"What's taking you so l… oh." Just then the image of Blaise jumped up and started running toward the hole in the ice.

The four of them stood and watched the events of Ginny's rescue unfold and come to an end. When it was over they felt a pulling sensation on their stomachs and were suddenly back in Madam Pomfry's office. Ron turned to Blaise.

"Thank you for saving Ginny but don't think this changes things, your still a low life Slytherin who treats other Gyffendors like crap and saving my sister doesn't take all that away." Ron got up and left with Harry at his heels.

"Well at least I'm not in trouble with them and didn't have Ron try to rearrange my face." Blaise said in a sigh.

"I think Mr. Zabini, that things will be a little different now. Things have a habbit of changing when severe events come into play. Look over Miss Weasley, she'll come around soon if not already." With that Dumbledore left.

Blaise sighed and got up out of the chair he was in. He walked over to where Ginny's bed was and looked at her. She was still sleeping, although her colour was slowly coming back to her and her entire body but her head was hidden beneath tons of blankets. There was a free chair by her bed and he went and sat down in it. He stayed there until he fell asleep in the chair and about an hour later Ginny awoke.

Ginny's world was fuzzy. She rubbed her eyes and looked about her. She was in the hospital wing, but she couldn't understand why. Blaise was sitting next to her and she spoke to him.

"Why am I here? What happened?" she asked him.

"You really cant remember?" he asked her.

"No, I cant, i remember waking up and taking a shower this morning, but that's it."

"You went skating this morning, do you remember that?"

"Vagly."

"Well, you fell benieth the ice and I pulled you out and brought you here about an hour or so ago." he told her.

"You did? Why did you follow me there? I don't remember seeing you down there."

"I followed you because I noticed you had skates with you. You were beautiful. I had no idea you could skate like that."

With all her skin pale it was easy to see her blush, if only a little bit. She stuck her arm out and opened her hand for him to take it.

"Thank you, for everything." he took her hand and watched her sleep once again.

Hermione was in the common room at three o-clock, like she said she would be. She'd done all her shopping and had even found something for Draco. He was going to love it. She was getting impatient however because she had just gotten in a few minutes before and Neville had told her that Ginny had fallen under thin ice and was in the hospital wing. She was waiting for Draco to come back so she could get him to come wit her to see Ginny. She was worried about her, Neville hadn't known how she was and she was in a panic.

Pacing back and forth was how Draco found her. Her fingers between her teeth and her one hand clenched at her side. He cleared his throat and when she looked at him she ran to him. He grew confused and squeezed her and pulled her away from him.

"Whats wrong? I'm not that late am I?" Draco asked her, stroking her face and smirking.

"Stop being you Draco, this is serious, common, we have to go see Ginny, she could be dead by now!" Hermione grabbed his hand before he could say anything to relieve his confusion.

They hurried down the many corridors and stairways, through the halls and past the many very confused students who were watching Hermione Granger pull along by the hand a willing but very confused also Draco Malfoy at top speed.

They climbed the last set of stairs and burst through the doors of the hospital wing. The wing was empty except for a sleeping Ginny and three boys, one of which a red head who was glaring at the boy sitting opposite him, daring him to go any closer to the redheaded girl, another of which was the redhead's best friend, looking worried and bored. The third of the boys was looking at Ginny's face, on the seat of his chair, as if he was ready to jump to his feet at any moment to go to the girls side. Hermione stopped in her tracts. She understood why the two friends were there, but not the the third boy.

"Blaise? what are you doing here?" Draco asked the question before she could.

"Heres another question for you, what are you doing here? Hopping to see my sister finally die? Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but not today," Ron had gotten to his feet.

"He's with me Ron, shut your mouth. Oh Harry, so shes not going to die?" Hermione hurried over to the girl and stroked her cheek.

"He's with you?" Ron asked.

"Why are you here Blaise, what happened?" Draco asked again.

"What does it matter to you ferret head? Your not welcome here, leave. Unless you want me to give you a reason to stay, but it will be a stay in one of these beds. Leave!" Ron said.

"Shut it Ron!" Hermione threw at Ron.

"Ron, honestly, give it up man, you don't want to know. Believe me." Harry said to Ron.

"You back off Harry."

"Dont threaten him!" Blaise countered.

"What do you care?"

"You lousy..."

"Get out of here Mal..."

"Shut up Ro..."

"QUIET!"

The yelling stopped and all their eyes went wide. Slowly the people who's backs were to him turned around and faced their headmaster.

"I thought we had solved this, whats the matter now? Oh I see. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I assume you have not heard what has happened. Come with me and all will be explained. I assume all this started with you two, so lets go and leave the others in peace." Dumbledore walked over to Pomfry's office and asked her to leave, once again.

"Sit please." the two took their seats.

"Now, naturally I assume the others do not know about you two, with the exception of Harry, am I right Miss Granger?" Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.

"Umm... yes sir... but how did you?"

"I see a great many things Miss Granger and know the looks that are shared between two people who like each other. Your actions in the rain the other day only confirmed my suspicions." Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"No need to be embarrassed, I knew that with your rivalry that something would eventually happen with you two. I thought it would happen sooner however, but an old man can be off sometimes right?" Neither answered him.

"Indeed. Now, Miss Weasly was skating and fell benieth thin ice, nothing more. Mr. Zabini had been watching her and saw her fall and saved her life. She would be dead if not for him. Mr. Potter has excepted it, and Mr. Weasley has not entirely yet. Maybe he never will. All the Weasley's are different in personality, so I cant be sure yet. For Ginny and Blaise's sake, I hope so."

"What do you mean for their sake you hope so? You don't mean...?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do mean, your not the only ones who have thrown aside your house rivalry."

This surprised Hermione beyond belief. Ginny had never told her that she had feelings for Bliase. She realized then that she should have been spending more time with her and the others instead of ditching them for work and Draco.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well seeing as how I just pulled Draco up here, hand in hand... It'll be all over the school by the time we leave. Maybe we wont have to... only have to confirm, which will be hard enough."

"Perhaps, maybe they'll surprise you. However, no matter how bad it all gets, don't give up your love for your friends, they're your friends if they except what you want. Now I think you should go out and sit with Miss Weasley and I'll send Harry and Ron away. Then you can talk to Blaise and get and share as much information as you care to have and share. I'll leave you to it." he got up and left the room.

When they were sure the others had left they sat down with Blaise and talked about everything and waited for the sleeping Ginny to awake.

* * *

Review guys! Loving them so far! Not a bad review yet! xox  



	9. Motion

Hey guys, here is another one. Sorry it took me so long, hard to write with work and drama going on. Anyways, it's here now and so read it and tell me what you think, all it takes is a click of the review button.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything here except the plot.

* * *

Motion

Harry never in his life needed more sleep. The same dream haunting his mind at night, even

the day. Ron had caught him more then once in the time since he started having the dream, looking off in the distance, day dreaming, then coming back to reality with a shake and looked and acted weird for the rest of the day. Sleeping potions, brewed himself, didn't even work, the dream was to distracting and haunting. Ending always the same way, the dream attacked his mind at all times, and he was becoming moodier with Ron, which of course Ron didn't take shit from his friends, got moody also.

Ginny's accident didn't help Harry's mind either. He'd been frantic and almost cried when he first saw Blaise carrying her up to the castle. His Ginny, uncontious, dead looking. Even now, sitting in the common room with Ron and having Dumbledore's word she'd be alright, he still wasn't convinced.

His head in his hands, Harry looked down at the marble floor. Ron stared at his friend. He'd tried talking to Harry about it, trying to get him to confide in him like he wished he did, like he used to.

"Harry, man, common, I know there's something more worrying you than Ginny, I see it on your face every day. It's just not like you to be this way unless it's Voldemort. It is, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"It is, but it's not important," Harry replied, hoping Ron would leave the topic.

"Don't be such an idiot, I know you better then that to just agree with you. It's something big. I've seen you nervous and lose sleep, but never like this. You know something big is going to happen don't you?"

"Please Ron, leave it."

"You'll feel better talking about it. You know me, I wont give up until you tell me. I can be just as pig headed as you." Ron gave Harry a knowing look and a nudge to prove his point.

Harry gave a sigh.

"You can be a real prick when you want to be, you know that?" Harry asked, giving in.

"Of course I know, I have two brothers who tormented me and I learned from them how to be an ass, what do you expect from living all those years with Fred and George?" Ron smirked.

"I suppose. OK, I'll tell you. I've just been having non-stop bad dreams about Voldemort and I still haven't found the other Horux's. I haven't even been spending a lot of time on it, although I suspect Dumbledore has, but that's beside the point," Harry said.

It wasn't a total lie. He was having bad dreams, just the same one over and over again. He didn't need to go into details, he was sure Ron could get the gist of it without the gory details.

"Now don't you feel better?" Ron asked.

"Not really, there's still Ginny to worry about."

"She'll be fine. If I can pull off flying off brooms and getting attacked by weird brains and turning out ok, I'm sure she can pull this off. She's stronger than me and She's already started stirring. Oh man, you know what you made me forget about? I'm going to kill Blaise in his sleep. How could she have feelings for a Slytherin? How could she do it to you?" Ron asked, this time putting his head in his hands.

Harry had forgotten that detail. When he saw the memory from Blaise he'd gone cold, watching him watch her with a fascination he knew only too well. His watching her from her hospital cot while she slept was in the same manor as he, Harry himself, was watching her.

Another thing, Hermione. He'd seen her pull Draco Malfoy in by the hand. He knew they were together from his and Hermione's argument and his and Draco's talk, but it still hadn't registered. Harry was surprised Ron didn't take more anger out on Draco, seeing as how he always suspected that Ron liked her. He supposed that it was only because he was busy trying to get Blaise's eyes off his sister.

"Don't you think you should be a little bit more concerned about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No! Hermione abandoned us for the furry white ferret so no, I'm not worried about her."

"Not even a little bit? I mean I know you..."Harry stopped where he was.

"You know I what?" asked Ron.

"...liked her?"Harry started easily.

"Oh please! Lavender thought the same thing. Why do people think that just because we're friends that we're soul mates? It very well could have been the two of you instead, why me?" asked Ron, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Because you two bicker all the time," Harry said simply.

"I... wel... anyway, it's not right for him to stare at my sister!" Ron said, changing the subject not to smoothly.

"Your impossible, you know that?"

"You're the one who should be more worried about Ginny. He's taking her away from you." Ron said.

Harry had thought a lot about this. He had broken up with her only on the pretense of the upcoming war. To protect her was his promise to himself. However, they had still remained close to each other for a while, acting when together, as a couple. This had made him happy, but he didn't think it was enough. If Voldemort could now reach into his mind, he very well could come up with the information on his and Ginny's status. When she had stopped talking to him, looking at him or anyone for that matter, and even disappearing from Ron and her friends, he began to worry. Now he knew why she'd done it. She'd been going through whatever it was her and Blaise were going through and all because he had abandoned her for her greater good. Or was it? He thought he knew that she thought of herself as a distraction to him, for even before Blaise, she had asked him if she was bothering him, or asked him if she could sit with him. It was all being pieced together, and now, maybe she was finally getting lonely enough and needed something a little less dangerous. Maybe it was time to keep his promise to himself.

Little did he know that she craved danger. If something bad was getting in her way of something she really wanted, she would plow her way through it, until it was solved. However, Voldemort wasn't something you could easily plow your way through, and that was what got to her. She was finally breaking down.

Above them in a different tower Hermione, Draco and Blaise were looking nervous and confused, looking from one another, to Ginny, and to the others again.

The fact that they all had undermined the other was now gripping them, and the fact that the biggest secret they had yet to hold was told and now they felt as if they were naked. Never, could either group imagine what they had witnessed or been told, in a million years, and yet, here it was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco had had enough of the silence and had leaned forward toward Blaise to ask him the thing that was on all their minds.

"For the same reasons that you didn't tell me either," Blaise knew this was true, there was no way either would risk all they had incase the one was a trader.

Draco smirked and leaned back in the chair once more. Hermione spoke this time.

"How long?" she asked.

"Seems like years," Blaise wasn't giving up much.

This of course did not satisfy Hermione's vast curiousness and need for knowledge. She leaned back in her chair also and huffed.

"OK Granger, I don't know, I really don't, satisfied?"

"Fine," she said simply.

"Ok, well if your so eager for info, then tell me some and maybe I'd remember," Blaise teased her.

"September first," Draco spoke up.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The fascination started September first, don't you remember? I know you saw me in a different light that night," Draco looked sideways at her and gave her a look of 'don't try to deny it.'

"Yes, but we knew, knew long after that, wasn't until like November wasn't it?"

"You guys don't have a clue do you? And you wanted answers from me? We're not dating, I just happened to have feelings for her and have some weird connection with her. And I thought I had it bad," Blaise smiled triumphantly at the other two, they hadn't a clue.

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't mean anything," Hermione said.

"Oh give up Granger. Anyway, it doesn't matter how or when it happened, it just did, cant we leave it at that?" Blaise asked.

The three started talking in detail about everything. Blaise told them about Trewlawny's prophecy as well. Of course Hermione sat for ten minutes in silence trying to figure out if it was a real prophecy or fake like she thought Trelawny was.

"I don't get it. Trelawny's a total fake most of the time. How can she just have random prophecies? It's as likely for her to have a random prophecy as it is for us. As well, for her to name the four of us as the ones to lead future generations into the future it's self, I don't get it."

This dumbfounded Draco. He knew what it meant, he was just surprised she didn't for once.

"You honestly don't get it? It means that because we're Slytherins and Gryffendore's and we're together, that it will lead into the future interhouse friendships and relationships, as well as produce more and greater tolerance towards pure and 'mud' bloods, and the different houses." Draco said.

Hermione looked dumb struck. She couldn't believe that she hadn't figured it out, that was so simple of an idea.

"Why didn't I think of that? It's so logical!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"You try to hard babe, take er easy once in a while and don't be so hard on yourself, I can be smart to you know." Draco laughed.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, fine, I give up. Anyway, I hope she wakes up soon, I need to go do my rounds and you need to head up to bed my sweet, you have such a temper when you lose sleep." Draco pinched her cheek teasingly.

"You both can go, I don't expect she'll be waking up for another forty minutes. I need to stay and sort something out with her, I'll up date you in the morning. She'll be ok." Blaise said.

"Ok, I guess we should head out then... tell her I was here and tell her whatever you wish to about us, she'll find out soon enough." Hermione said getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

Hand in hand the two controversies left. He wondered what would happen to them when everyone knew about the two couples. What would their families think? Worse, what would the Slytherins and Gryffendors think at first? Some how he knew that that part of Trelawny's prophecy was right, the houses would eventually follow suit according to them, leading a knew set of ideas and a newly changed set of people, into the future.

As he sat there, he continued to think while watching her. Every twitch Ginny made left him on the edge of his seat, leaning toward her, hoping she'd wake up. Finally, at eleven o-clock that night, she stirred.

Ron was sitting in the Gryffendore common room by the fire. Even from his spot in the very corner of the room he could hear all the buzzing of the other Gyrffendores, humming over the event they saw in the corridors that afternoon. Hermione and Draco's rampage through the halls up to the hospital wing caused much staring and whispering, including many Slytherin's with mouths wide open. This event of Hermione pulling Draco by the hand was what all the fuss was about.

The fact that a Slytherin would allow himself to be pulled along by a Gryffendore was unspeakable, not to mention her 'dirty blood' on his hands. As well, she was a girl, forcing along a guy, just didn't happen with high up societies like Draco's family was a part of. For another thing, it was Hermione, the mudblood, know it all Gryffendore pulling along her worst enemy by the hand, the distinguished and purest of bloods, a Slytherin no less, Draco Malfoy. Wasn't something you saw everyday. In fact you never saw it, not since the early days of the magical world.

Ron was getting sick and tired of all the gossip and the, "How could she possibly hold the hand of that Ferret boy?" He was mad enough as it was and he had had all the stress he could take for that night. Two big blows to the mind and heart in one night, way to much. He was surprised he was still sane and not ranting about the devil possessing his sister and making her fall in love with the devils advocate. He couldn't take it anymore.

He ran up the stair case and into the boy's dormitory. Stomping over to his bed he threw across the curtain and covered himself in his blankets.

"BLOODY FRICKIN FRICK HELL! HOW COULD THEY BOTH DO THIS TO ME?" he yelled.

His breathing heavy and his face red with frustration, he laid down on his bed and tried to relax. This of course didn't happen. All he could think about was Hermione and the ferret and his sister and that prick. He decided he needed to go for a walk.

Ginny woke up late into the night. When she looked to her right, she found a sleeping Blaise, right where she'd last seen him. She hopped he'd still be there when she woke up, and seeing him made her smile. For the first time in her life, she felt like all she ever knew was wrong, and she was happy about it. Blaise's head was in his hands, propped up on the side of the bed. Ginny touched his hand, but he didn't stir. She rubbed it gently and after a few tries he started to stir. When he saw her he was startled and immediately started questioning her on how she was feeling.

"I'm fine weirdo, leave me alone or I'll punch you, and don't you think I wont, I've punched my own brothers for much less. Why are you still here? Didn't Madam Pomfry tell you I'd be ok?" she asked.

"Yes, but I still wanted to be here. I've been away from you for so long, I needed to feel what it was like to be read like a book again, to feel someone else's emotions and thoughts against my own. It's been far too long," he said, knowing far well that what he'd said sounded mushy.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"I haven't a clue, late I'd imagine," with sarcasm he smiled, teasing her.

"Go eat slugs," Ginny replied, giving him a evil grin.

"Oh, how harsh and cold madam can be," he said.

Ginny just looked at him.

"What is it you want Blaise? You didn't wait here all night just to see me wake up. There's something you wanna say or talk about, come out with it,"

"What you gonna do? Bumble me to death if I don't tell you?" he said.

She nodded her head.

"Ok, I just wanted to know what you thought about all this," he said simply.

"Thought about all what?" she asked.

"Did you see the light when you fell beneath? Any memories of me flash blindingly across your eyes?" by the time he had gotten to 'flash blindingly' he could no longer keep his laugher in and for five minutes after that, he continued on his quest to rid his body of the now, painful giggles with no prevail.

Ginny had punched him and slapped the back of his head numerous times before he stopped and finally he stopped laughing enough to hear her curse at him.

"Stupid moron of a ferret's friend. Common, tell me really why you're here," she said.

"OK, I'm here because I had to know what you think of me now. I've been alone since you stopped being around, there's no one who can read me, exchange thoughts with me, to love and hate me anymore, and it's just to strange. I need you now. It's not going to make that much more of a splash since Hermione and Draco have been discovered as well. I think I believe in Trelawny's prophecy. We are the ones to lead in a new set of people, who can ultimately change how the others view others and help change the future of the magical world. I really cant get by it all, and if you think differently, well, that's just the way it'll have to be, but I think it's worth taking a chance on me, on us, on the world," he said.

He didn't have to wait long for her answer. It came out of her mouth and was music to his ears. All he'd been waiting for, working for, living for, all his life was changed by her words.

"I think it's worth the chance, and I need it," Ginny replied.

Draco and Hermione were back in their common room. All that had happened left them silent all the way back and finally followed them to their rooms. Draco went into his and on his bed was a letter.

Draco hesitated when opening it. He knew who it was from.

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the room of requirement at twelve pm tonight. Think of a place that you would use to talk to me with a fire place. _

_S.S._

"Fuck," Draco said simply.

With shrunk shoulders he wandered out of the common room to do his rounds, wondering what he was going to tell Snape.

Draco journeyed through the corridors, wandering at first to pass time and procrastinate, thinking of a lie he could tell Severus, but there just wasn't one. He also couldn't tell him that he hadn't gotten any information, he'd been given plenty of time and his and Hermione's relationship had been going on for a while. He had to make something up, but what?

When Draco got the door of the room of Requirement, he thought of the common room, it was comfy enough and was somewhere he felt relatively calm most of the time. When he opened the door he found a splitting image of the very same room. It's red couches were shaped the same way as in the common room and the fire place was just as warm and bright. He went and sat down on the couch facing the fire and waited.

His gaze at the fire and his vision blurred was interrupted by a once again familiar, but unwelcome face in the fire. Severus's voice rang out and Draco was not pleased to hear it again, no matter if he was his favorite teacher or not.

"What do you have for the Dark Lord Draco? There must be something by now. The Lords getting impatient and says it's been long enough." Snape said.

"I don't really care what the Lord has to say, I'm only doing this to stay alive." Draco said.

"No matter, what do you have?"

"I have gained the trust of Hermione and little trust with her friends. I have come across some information that will lead them to trusting me for they have similar situations. Harry has been tired for many months now and Hermione tells me she suspects bad dreams. Is the Lord inserting them into his brain or is he just dreaming them?" Draco asked.

"The Lord has been inserting bad dreams to throw Harry off, but those dreams could be off setting others, it will please him to know Harry is growing weaker." Snape said.

"Yes, as well he has been separating himself from the others, not because of me, but I suspect because he doesn't want to endanger the lives of his friends like he feared with dating Ginny. I know that he still has feelings for her, for I saw it in his eyes today when Ginny had her little accident. Now as far as the order is concerned, Dumbledore has been sealed in his office for quite some time, no ones seen him so I'm guessing he's in there or is out poking around in someone else's business. Harry and the others have remained at school and as far as I know Hermione has no new news. She still refuses to tell me anything, but these are fairly accurate assumptions based on observation on my part and well as what I've heard. Harry is quite distant from Dumbledore which is a good thing and is growing ever more tired each day from lack of sleep, continuing his distancing from the others, making their trio and friends weak." Draco concluded with that.

It wasn't a lie and it wasn't the truth. Draco didn't tell him anything that couldn't be truth or a lie, just basis of observation. Nothing important was said although he made it sound like it was all important. In fact, some of it he just bullshitted to make it seem like things were going well for the Lords side.

"It's good Draco, but you still haven't recovered what we need. You should have had a talk with Dumbledore about trusting you and where your place was in Hermione's life, getting her to fully trust you is important, although it'll hurt her and you in the end possibly when you abandon her for us. Just another one of life's kicks in the butt." Snape said.

"It'll be no sadness to get rid of her I assure you." Draco said.

This killed him to say for he thought that just then he was abandoning her for their side, just for saying he didn't care.

"Your such a liar Draco, you turn red when you lie. I know because I've known you since you..."

"...were a child and helped raise you like my own, I know. I'm not lying, well partically not lying. I don't care, the only thing I would miss is warmth around me at night." he said, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back like he used to do as a child.

"Even so, don't screw this up Draco over feelings, you can have your pick later, when all this is done. She's a mudblood, fuck her." Snape said.

"Don't say that. I mean I'm so sick of hearing it, I say it too much and I'm sick of it." Draco said looking at the floor.

Snape gave Draco an odd look. He knew something was up.

"Ok, well if that's all, have more for me for next month. The end is near Draco, we need you."and with that he was gone from the fire.

Draco smiled to himself now. He hadn't said anything that was ultimately dangerous to Hermione's side while at the same time making it look important. Happily he got up off the couch and went for the rooms only real door. Draco stepped out and turned the corner to the hall going toward the hospital wing. He thought he'd check up on Ginny and see if Blaise had left yet. He started walking a few meters up the hall when he spotted Ron.

"What's he doing out this late?" Draco thought.

He followed him up the corridor and to the hospital wing, where he poked his head around the door but kept in the shadows. Ron was walking slowly over to where Ginny lay. Blaise was no where to be seen thank god for his sake, but Ron didn't look like he had malice on his face, merrily hurt. Draco watched him as he walked around the left side of Ginny's bed, giving Draco full view of him and Ginny.

"How could you do this to me?" he said simply, holding her hand.

At this Ginny awoke with a jump.

"What the hell Ron! What are you doing here? It's late, you should be asleep like I was you git!" Ginny said, lowering her eye lids to a slit.

She looked at him like this for a couple seconds, turned on her side and closed her eye all the way. She stuck her index finger out towards the door, indicating him to leave.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to you. The whole school is buzzing about Hermione and Draco and how Blaise carried you up to the castle and wouldn't let anyone touch you, keeping you in his arms until he reached the wing. He defended your friends and I have to wonder why? Why did he carry you like he possessed you, why did he talk back to me about telling Harry to shut it, why would he care so much to save you and stay with you half the night. What the hell was so dammed important to a Slytherin to protect you and all you believe in and love?" Ron had inched quite close to her by then and was whispering in her ear.

Ginny reached up and punched him in the nose and then propped herself up in the bed and stared at him evilly with hatred.

"As for me _doing _this to you, I never meant to do anything to you, in fact this has nothing to do with you. Another thing, I don't care what the castle thinks of me now and I know that Hermione and Draco don't care either. A third thing, Blaise loves me, yes I said it loves me, that's why he was so determined to not let go of me, he didn't like not being able to feel me against him, he was terrified. For another thing, he defended Harry because you were being an ass to your friend and he thought that he would be nice for once. He also is so closely in tuned to me that he's the only one I can go to, because I cant talk to you anymore, I cant talk to Harry, he doesn't need to have me on his shoulders as well as the free world, and I love him too. That's why it was so damned important for him to do everything he did today. I'm ashamed of how I treated him these many months now and it's not going to continue. Now you have it all, so shut your big mouth and turn toward that door and kick yourself in the ass all the way back to the common room." and with that she glared dangers at him and laid down roughly and went to sleep.

Ron was stunned. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him. His eyes showed a sign that his mind was clearly overwhelmed and was still trying to process all she had said. It just wasn't working however and with that look still on his face, he shuffled out of the wing.

Having been passed by Ron, Draco had the same dumbfounded look on his face. He knew Ginny could be the fiery red head that she was, but that was something that would come from a God in his bible if he'd had one. He wasn't sure if he should walk in and talk to her about what he'd over heard and if she really did love Blaise or to just let it go and get back to his rounds. He figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to "wake" her, incase he made her mad and she dismember him. He turned on his heel and left her there, having more respect for her and decided not to chase after Ron. He thought Weasley had had enough of getting into trouble and annoyance to last him a while that night. Draco headed down the corridors to the hidden hallway leading to the Heads dorms.

He now knew that the times were going to severely change, and that Snape was right. The war WAS coming soon, and peoples lives and ideals weren't the only things that would be put under scrutiny.


End file.
